Bashert
by Azova10
Summary: Chanyeol berniat membuang jauh-jauh sosok Ananya—sang cinta pertama yang telah membuatnya patah hati. Namun semesta justru memiliki skenario lain. Dan itu terjadi saat Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun—seorang merman yang berwajah mirip dengan cinta pertama Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BASHERT**

—**Prologue****—**

**Main Casts : Park Chanyeol**** &**** Byun Baekhyun**

**Support Casts : ****Oh Sehun, Wong Yukhei/Lucas (NCT), Mark Lee (NCT), Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : ****Fantasy, ****Romance, Drama**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Maaf, Chanyeol-**_**ah**_**. Tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, tidak lebih.."**

Masih teringat jelas kalimat penolakan itu dalam benak Chanyeol. Berputar ratusan kali seakan tak punya tombol berhenti. Padahal ini sudah genap sebulan semenjak Chanyeol memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya sebelum Ananya pindah ke Inggris—yang ternyata hanya dibalas penolakan oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu. Namun tetap saja Chanyeol tak bisa menghapus rekaman hari itu dari otaknya meski ia sangat ingin.

Gagal _move on_—orang-orang menyebutnya.

Dan jika penolakan itu belum cukup membuat hari-hari Chanyeol _gloomy_, dua minggu terakhir ini justru diperparah dengan aksi tak acuh Ananya. Gadis itu jadi semakin sulit dihubungi. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan, pasti akan dibalas beberapa jam kemudian, itu pun hanya jawaban sekadarnya dan sering kali diakhiri oleh Ananya sendiri.

Chanyeol bukannya kurang peka. Ia sangat sadar bahwa Ananya sedang menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin karena merasa kurang nyaman dengan perasaan sepihak yang mengusik tali persahabatan mereka. Tapi apa mau dikata ketika hati Chanyeol merindukan sosok bermata sipit itu? Ini bukan berarti Chanyeol tak ingin _move on_—atau apa pun sebutannya. Ia hanya belum bisa, mengingat Ananya adalah cinta pertama dalam dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya.

Namun hari ini, semuanya sudah jelas.

_**From**_**: Ana**

**[**_**download the picture**_**]**

Ananya mengirimkan Chanyeol sebuah undangan pernikahan.

"Rupanya begitu." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat. Semakin banyak waktu yang ia habiskan dengan menatap undangan pernikahan Ananya, semakin sakit hatinya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk ketimbang saat Ananya menolak perasaannya. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan sampai Chanyeol kesulitan bernapas, seakan ada tangan tak kasat mata meremas jantungnya tanpa ampun.

Apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Bahwa sudah waktunya Chanyeol merelakan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya? Atau ini hanya salah satu lelucon takdir yang dengan tidak etisnya mengejek kisah cinta Chanyeol?

_**From**_**: Ana**

**Datanglah sebagai sahabatku, hm?**

Satu pesan lainnya dari Ananya menyusul tak lama kemudian. Pesan yang mungkin orang lain anggap sebagai permintaan manis, namun terasa seperti jurang dalam yang Ananya buat untuk Chanyeol. Dan itu menegaskan satu hal—cinta pertama Chanyeol benar-benar telah kandas.

"Cih. Sahabat apanya?" Chanyeol mendengus seraya tersenyum miris. Pandangannya ia alihkan sejenak pada langit pantai yang mendung. Sungguh suatu cerminan sempurna akan suasana hati Chanyeol saat ini. "Bahkan langit ingin mengejekku. Menyedihkan sekali." ejek Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dikembalikannya atensinya pada pesan Ananya, lamat-lamat menimbang sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama.

"_Gege_!" Suara Yukhei—sepupu Chanyeol—dari kejauhan memanggil. "Sedang apa kau di situ? Ayo kita pulang! Katanya akan ada badai sore ini!" serunya sambil memberi Chanyeol isyarat untuk menjauh dari bibir pantai.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menjawab Yukhei, sebelum memusatkan kembali _onyx_-nya pada ponselnya. Satu napas kasar pria bermarga Park itu hembuskan. Tangannya meremat benda pipih yang masih menampilkan pesan dari Ananya. Ada beban yang teramat berat ketika hatinya mengambil keputusan. Namun di saat bersamaan, nalarnya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Akh.."

Suara rintihan seseorang tiba-tiba meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, tapi tak menemukan siapa pun.

_Apa aku salah dengar?—_batin Chanyeol. Dahinya mengerut tak simetris.

"Auww..sakit.."

Tapi tidak. Seseorang memang tengah merintih dan itu berasal dari balik karang pantai yang tak jauh dari sana. Penasaran, Chanyeol pun mencari sumber suara itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Mata itu, hidung itu, juga bibir itu. Semuanya mirip Ananya. Namun dari itu semua, yang paling mengejutkan Chanyeol adalah—

"K—kau.."

Fakta bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah merman berwajah mirip dengan Ananya.

**TBC**

Annyeong! Saya kambek dengan FF baru berbau mermaid nih! Ini adalah kali pertama saya bikin FF ChanBaek mermaid AU. Masih sambil cari-cari referensi sih buat..ekhem..adegan nganunya nanti. Jadi kalo ada yang punya referensi mermaid AU, kasih tau ya!

BTW, Ananya ini cewek Thailand yang mirip banget sama BBH (Ananya Kith). Sengaja saya pilih dia daripada idol lain, karena menurut saya Ananya yang paling mirip mukanya sama BBH. Oh ya, kali ini side couple-nya LuMark, adakah yang nge-ship duo 99 liners ini? Mari merapat!

Saya apdet bareng Silvie Vienoy & Mykareien. Cek lapak mereka juga ya~

Last but not least, jangan lupa tinggalkan komen ya~


	2. Chapter Real 1

Seorang laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun berjalan memasuki lorong lantai satu kediaman Park. Rambutnya yang berwarna _blonde_ dengan _highlight aquamarine_ yang khas terayun-ayun karena langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru, sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 'PCY'S'.

Baekhyun—remaja itu—tak berpikir dua kali untuk sekadar menunjukkan rasa sopan santunnya pada si pemilik kamar dengan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Ia langsung saja membukanya dan berseru, "Chanyeol-_ah_, bisakah kau—"

Suara Baekhyun seketika tertahan, tepat sedetik setelah ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol tanpa izin. Dan itu bukan tanpa alasan jika saja pria berusia dua puluh satu itu tidak hanya mengenakan handuk.

"_Aish_, cepat pakai bajumu! Aku mau bicara serius!"

BLAM!—pintu kamar Chanyeol pun dibanting cukup keras oleh Baekhyun.

Sementara di dalam kamar itu, Chanyeol yang bingung hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Tapi bukannya segera mengenakan baju, Chanyeol malah dengan cueknya membuka pintu kamar dan menemui Baekhyun—masih dalam keadaan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol _to-the-point_.

"Y–_yak_! Pakai dulu bajumu sebelum keluar kamar, bodoh!" Baekhyun secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _Well_, ke mana pun, asal bukan Chanyeol yang setengah telanjang. Heh.

"Tapi bukannya tadi kau bilang mau bicara serius?"

"Ya, tapi pakai dulu bajumu, bisa kan?"

"Kenapa? Memang ada larangan aku tidak boleh telanjang di rumahku sendiri?" Chanyeol dengan kadar kepekaan minim masih saja betah menanyai Baekhyun. Tidak heran kalau detik berikutnya remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu _meledak_.

"_AISH_, HANYA PAKAI SAJA BAJUMU SEBELUM KUPUKUL BOKONGMU, YODA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BASHERT**

**Chapter 1 ****—**** Friendzone VS Soulmate**

**Main Casts : Park Chanyeol**** &**** Byun Baekhyun**

**Support Casts : ****Oh Sehun, Wong Yukhei/Lucas (NCT), Mark Lee (NCT), Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : ****Fantasy, ****Romance, Drama**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys ****Love****, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia kembali membuka pintu dan menemui Baekhyun yang bersikukuh menunggu di depan kamar daripada masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?"

"Kudengar besok kampusmu mengadakan _prom_? Benarkah itu?"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa aneh karena seingatnya ia belum memberitahu hal ini pada Baekhyun. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Jadi itu benar?" Baekhyun kembali mengonfirmasi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Matanya yang sipit mendadak berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Kenap—"

"_Prom_ itu memperbolehkan mahasiswanya mengajak orang luar, kan? Apa kau sudah mengajak seseorang?" Baekhyun secepat kilat memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"_Uh_..belum. Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau mau datang?"

"BOLEHKAH?" pekik Baekhyun. Dari suara dan ekspresinya, kentara sekali remaja mungil itu sangat ingin diajak ke _prom_.

"Tentu. Tadinya juga aku memang mau mengajakmu."

"Sungguh?! _YEAY_! Aku mau! Aku sangat mau!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun melompat-lompat seperti kelinci saking senangnya. Itu sangat menggemaskan. "Kau benar-benar ingin datang ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja! Dengan begitu kan aku bisa mengajak Jongin berdansa~"

Senyum Chanyeol luntur seketika saat Baekhyun menyebut nama teman sekelasnya—Kim Jongin. "Apa? Jongin?"

"Oh iya! Jung Soojung juga akan datang ke _prom_ itu, kan? Bisa kau ajak dia berdansa?"

_Speechless_ dan jengkel—itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan detik ini. _Hell_, tentu saja. Lagipula pria sinting macam apa yang masih bisa tersenyum setelah orang yang disukainya secara terang-terangan berkata akan mengajak pria lain berdansa, sementara Chanyeol sendiri dipaksa untuk berdansa dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal?

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau sangat antusias pergi ke _prom_ itu? Karena si dekil Jongin?"

"_Yak_! Jongin itu tidak dekil! Dia seksi!" bela Baekhyun. Dan langsung dibalas dengusan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau kulihat dari jarak berapa pun, Kim Jongin tetap dekil di mataku."

PLETAK!

"Auww! Untuk apa pukulan itu?!" protes Chanyeol seraya mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Untuk mengejek Jongin, apa lagi? Sekarang fokuslah, kita kembali pada permasalahan utama." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang raut serius. "Aku ingin kau mengajak Jung Soojung berdansa. Terserah bagaimana caranya, tapi yang pasti kau harus melakukannya sebelum Jongin mendahuluimu."

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—menantang Baekhyun. "Dan kenapa tepatnya aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku yang minta."

Chanyeol melempar tatapan datar andalannya. "Aku keberatan."

"Aku juga keberatan." Yukhei—sepupu Chanyeol yang juga tinggal di rumah itu—tiba-tiba muncul dan main nimbrung. Entah sejak kapan Yukhei ada di sana, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol mendapat bala bantuan. Ha.

"Lihat? Dua lawan satu." Chanyeol menyeringai tampan.

"Ya, tapi yang _satu_nya adalah aku. Jadi, kau tetap harus mengajak Jung Soojung berdansa." Baekhyun bersikukuh.

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Apa yang tidak kau mengerti dari aku-tidak-mau-mengajak-gadis-mana-pun-berdansa, hah? Dan lagi, aku tidak mengajakmu ke _prom_ untuk berdansa dengan si dekil—"

PLETAK!—Baekhyun lagi-lagi memukul kepala Chanyeol. Kali ini lebih keras.

"_Aish_, haruskah kau memukulku sekeras itu?! Sakit, tahu!"

"Tidak usah merajuk. Kau dan tubuh bongsormu itu tidak pantas merajuk, tahu?" balas Baekhyun kelewat pedas. Telunjuknya kemudian menunjuk hidung Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya. "Dan berhenti menyebut Jongin-ku 'dekil'! Dia lebih tampan dari kau!"

"Psh! Tetap saja kulitnya seperti arang."

PLETAK!

"_YAK_!" Chanyeol menyalak protes. Sialan. Kepalanya Benar-benar sakit sekarang. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan itu benjol.

"Mulutmu itu ya, bisa tidak dikontrol sedikit, hah?"

"Cium aku dulu, baru akan kukontrol mulutku."

Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk mendaratkan pukulan maut di kepala Chanyeol, tapi untungnya si jangkung berhasil menghindar.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus mengajak Jung Soojung berdansa! Titik!"

"Tidak. Sekalipun itu permintaan terakhirmu, aku tetap menolak."

"Tapi Jung Soojung itu cantik, Yeol! Masa kau tidak mau?!"

"Kau juga cantik. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang berdansa denganku?"

Pipi Baekhyun seketika memerah. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengontrolnya. "Y–_Yak_, aku serius!"

"Dan aku tidak bercanda. Kau mau berdansa denganku, Baekhyunnie?"

"Oho~ aku mencium bau-bau modus yang menjurus ke pelaminan di sini!" goda Yukhei, yang langsung dibalas senyum kepuasan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dengan si mungil Baekhyun. Remaja bermata sipit itu malah menatap datar dua makhluk yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Menyerah saja dan berdansalah denganku. Terlebih, aku tidak kenal siapa itu Jung Soojung. Jadi untuk apa aku mengajaknya berdansa?"

Baekhyun _jaw-drop_. Matanya melotot tak percaya. "Kau tidak kenal Jung Soojung?!" pekiknya berlebihan.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Haruskah aku tahu?"

"Hellooooo? Jung Soojung? Dia itu gadis paling populer di JNU (Jeju National University)! Aku yang tidak kuliah di sana saja tahu dan kau tidak? Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengedik tidak peduli. Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget, merubah ekspresinya jadi sedih.

"Yeol, aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini.."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Terserah. Aku tetap tidak akan mengajak Jung Soojung atau gadis mana pun berdansa." tandasnya, memberi keputusan final.

"Yeollie~ _pleaseee_! Bukankah sahabat harus saling membantu? Hm?" Baekhyun memberi _puppy-eyes_ andalannya. _Well_, seharusnya itu berhasil, tapi tidak untuk kasus ini.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mengajak Jung Soojung berdansa?"

"Iya~"

"Serius?"

"Duarius malah!"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menolak. Ia justru memasang senyum palsu terlebih dahulu untuk menipu Baekhyun. "Baek, kau tahu aku akan selalu membantu sahabatku."

"_Aw_~ terima kasih, Yeollie~"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Ap—tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menutup pintu kamarnya. Lalu sekali lagi, ia menyerang Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya. "Chanyeol-_ah_, kau harus membantuku. Hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan. Kumohon? Hm?"

Oke, itu terdengar depresi. Dan mata Baekhyun yang perlahan melebar itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang terlantar. Belum lagi dengan bibir tipis yang mengerucut lucu. Maksudnya, siapa yang takkan luluh? Bahkan Chanyeol nyaris mengiyakan permintaan bodoh Baekhyun.

_Sialan. Itu efektif sekali. Tapi kau harus kuat, Park Chanyeol! Tunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa kau lebih baik daripada si dekil Kim Jongin!_—Chanyeol dalam hati menguatkan tekad.

"Memangnya dengan aku mengajak Jung Soojung berdansa, kau pikir Jongin takkan memilih gadis lain? Setelah itu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Mengajak semua gadis yang mau Jongin ajak berdansa, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastis. "Lupakan, Baek. Itu takkan berhasil."

"Kupikir itu akan berhasil." Yukhei lagi-lagi nimbrung dalam percakapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan sialnya itu mengundang senyuman lebar di bibir Baekhyun.

"Tepat sekali. Terima kasih, Yukhei~"

Chanyeol mendelik sepupunya. "Bung, kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan."

Yukhei hanya cengengesan, lalu pergi ke ruang TV.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku, kan?" Baekhyun—untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya—menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Chanyeol membuang napas kasar, sebelum menggeser atensinya kembali pada remaja mungil di hadapannya. "Baek, dengar, aku tidak— "

"Aku berjanji akan mengabulkan apa pun permintaanmu kalau kau mau membantuku!"

Tertarik oleh penawaran itu, Chanyeol lantas menahan keputusannya untuk menolak permintaan Baekhyun. "Apa pun?"

"Mm-hm. Asal selain menjadi pacarmu, menjauhi Jongin, dan mengambil persediaan _strawberry_-ku."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Padahal ia baru mau bilang 'aku ingin kau jadi pacarku', tapi laki-laki bermata sipit itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Kupikir aku boleh minta apa pun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Apa pun, kecuali yang kusebutkan tadi. Oh ya, tidak lebih dari satu permintaan ya!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tetap menolak."

"CHANYEOLLIEEEEE!"

Chanyeol mengerang pelan. Ugh, ia benar-benar benci kalau Baekhyun sudah dalam mode merajuk. Redanya pasti sangat lama. "_Aish_, baiklah, baiklah! Tapi hanya sekali ini saja, oke?"

Bibir Baekhyun sontak mengembangkan senyum lebar. "Iya, hanya sekali ini saja kok! Terima kasih, Chanyeollie! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" serunya sambil memeluk erat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa kalau sudah seperti ini. Sejak bertemu Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu, remaja mungil yang ternyata adalah seorang _merman_ itu seolah menjadi kelemahan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung. Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol kesulitan menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Sekalinya ia menolak, Baekhyun pasti akan memberinya jurus _puppy-eyes_ yang—sialnya—membuat hati Chanyeol meleleh hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Alasan lainnya adalah fakta bahwa Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Ananya—cinta pertama Chanyeol. Memang benar bahwa Baekhyun dan Ananya adalah dua sosok yang berbeda, Chanyeol bahkan sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menampik bahwa ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya yang terasa menggelitik setiap kali di dekat Baekhyun. Dan itu terasa sama seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol merasakannya pada Ananya.

Chanyeol tak bisa memastikan apakah itu artinya ia tulus menyukai Baekhyun atau hanya menjadikan Baekhyun pelarian. Namun satu yang pasti; Chanyeol takkan membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam _friendzone_ lagi. Karena—serius, terjebak dalam _friendzone_ itu rasanya tidak menyenangkan dan Chanyeol menolak untuk mengalaminya untuk kali kedua. Jadi daripada mengulang kejadian yang sama, Chanyeol putuskan untuk tetap berada di dekat Baekhyun sambil mencari tahu perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

Hanya saja ada satu masalah; Kim Jongin. Dia adalah teman sekelas Chanyeol yang memang lumayan populer di Jeju National University. Pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu Jongin adalah ketika pria berkulit _tan_ itu bertamu ke kediaman Park untuk suatu diskusi kelompok. Lalu sejak saat itulah, Baekhyun menaruh hati pada Jongin. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jongin—entah bagaimana—terlihat keren di mata Baekhyun. Tak jarang si _blonde_ ber-_highlight aquamarine_ itu memekik kegirangan setiap kali Jongin tersenyum padanya—yang mana tampak konyol menurut Chanyeol.

Cemburu? Mungkin. Namun yang jelas, Chanyeol masih bingung apa yang begitu menarik dari seorang Kim Jongin hingga Baekhyun bertingkah seperti seorang _fangirl_? Padahal dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Chanyeol pikir ia jauh lebih tampan dan lebih _charming_ ketimbang Jongin. Chanyeol bahkan jago _snowboarding_ dan _surfing_, yang mana adalah nilai plus dirinya.

_Aish, semakin lama kupikirkan, semakin membuatku kesal saja!_—batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Kelas tambahan Prof. Kang sebentar lagi akan dimulai, namun Kyungsoo sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang. _Well_, salahkan saja si jangkung Park yang duduk di sampingnya. Ekspresinya itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo jemu. Dan satu hal mengenai ekspresi keruh yang Chanyeol tunjukkan saat ini, Kyungsoo tahu pasti alasannya.

"Biar kutebak. Karena Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Itu berarti 'ya'.

"Kau mau cerita?"

"Tidak." sahut Chanyeol sambil mengubur wajahnya di lipatan tangan.

Kyungsoo mengedik cuek. "Ya sudah." Lalu beralih fokus ke buku di tangannya. "Omong-omong, kau sudah beri tahu Baekhyun soal _prom _besok? Kau akan mengajaknya, kan?"

"Dia bahkan sudah tahu duluan."

"Tahu dari siapa?"

"Entah."

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Lalu ada apa dengan raut murungmu itu? Apa Baekhyun tidak mau pergi?"

"Dia justru sangat bersemangat ketika kuajak."

"Tapi?" tanya Kyungsoo, menuntut lanjutan cerita dari Chanyeol. Ia yakin ada _sesuatu_ tentang Baekhyun sampai pria jangkung itu menekuk wajahnya seharian ini.

"Tapi dia malah memintaku untuk berdansa dengan Jung Soojung supaya dia bisa berdansa dengan si dekil Jongin."

"Jongin? Kim Jongin, maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi?" Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin kubatalkan saja rencanaku untuk datang besok. Biar saja Baekhyun marah padaku setelahnya. Membayangkannya berdansa dengan si dekil saja sudah membuatku kesal."

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang cemburuan akut. Itu agak menggelikan sebenarnya. "Daripada ide bodoh itu, mau kuberi tahu cara jitu agar Baekhyun tidak jadi berdansa dengan Jongin?"

Chanyeol memicingkan mata curiga. "_Yak_, awas saja kalau kau sampai apa-apakan Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Aku takkan melakukan apa pun pada Baekhyun atau pun Jongin, Yoda. _Seriously_, kau harus kurangi intensitasmu menonton film _thriller_."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'cara jitu'?" tuntut Chanyeol, masih agak bingung. Namun pertanyaannya itu tak langsung dijawab oleh si pria bermarga Do. Alih-alih, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

"Setelah kelas selesai, belilah es krim _strawberry_ ukuran ember dan pulang langsung ke rumahmu."

"Es krim _strawberry_? Kenapa? Memang kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Hanya lakukan saja kalau kau mau Baekhyun menyerah soal Jongin. Aku akan mengurus sisanya. Bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih bingung, tapi ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Pikirnya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia meminta bantuan Kyungsoo soal ini. Terlebih, Kyungsoo juga terdengar sangat yakin dengan rencananya.

"Oke. _Deal_." Chanyeol pun menjabat tangan Kyungsoo sebagai bentuk persetujuan. _Well_, siapa tahu kan rencana Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengejar Jongin?

.

.

Baekhyun sedang asyik bermain _game_ saat pesan dari Kyungsoo masuk ke ponselnya. Dijeda _game_-nya sesaat, lalu membuka pesan itu.

_**From**_**: Do Kyungsoo**

**Kata Chanyeol kau mau datang ke **_**prom**_** besok ya? Bagaimana kalau kita ke **_**mall**_** dan membeli beberapa baju? Kelasku selesai jam 12 siang.**

"Oh? Kebetulan sekali!" seru Baekhyun. Dengan lincah jemarinya membalas pesan Kyungsoo, lalu bangkit dari acara berbaringnya untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi ke _mall_. Ah, ia jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk pergi ke _prom_ besok!

.

.

Seperti rencana awal, Chanyeol membeli es krim _strawberry_ ukuran ember dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Entah apa rencana Kyungsoo sebenarnya, pria bermata besar itu bahkan tidak memberi Chanyeol instruksi lebih lanjut selain yang satu ini. Tapi semoga saja rencana Kyungsoo berjalan lancar dan berakhir sukses.

"Chanyeol _Gege_!"

Suara berat itu sontak menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Yukhei sedang melambaikan tangannya dari beranda Sea Shell Café sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Yukhei, telunjuknya menunjuk plastik di tangan Chanyeol.

"Es krim." Chanyeol menghampiri Yukhei yang masih mengenakan apron khusus pegawai Sea Shell Café. "_Shift_-mu selesai jam berapa hari ini?"

"Jam lima sore. Aku akan langsung pulang setelah membereskan dapur. Kau sudah tidak ada kelas lagi?"

"Begitulah."

"Lalu kenapa lemas begitu? Bukannya kau selalu senang kalau kelasmu selesai lebih cepat?"

Mata Chanyeol mendelik kesal pada sepupunya yang berkedip polos. "Kau pernah merasakan masuk sekolah saat sedang menikmati liburan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pikir kau akan senang seandainya itu terjadi padamu?"

Paham dengan maksud sindiran Chanyeol, Yukhei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan. "Tidak, hehe.."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Makanya jangan sok tahu."

"Iya, iya, maaf. Oh ya, stok _seafood_ Sea Shell datang tadi pagi dan _Sajang-nim_ bilang aku boleh mengambil beberapa ikan dan tiram. Kau mau kumasakkan apa nanti malam, _Ge_?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun. Kau tahu dia yang paling rewel kalau soal makan. Dasar _merman_."

Yukhei mendengus geli. "Kau selalu menyindir Baekhyun _Gege_ soal makanan, tapi _toh_ kau tetap suka padanya, kan?" godanya sembari menaik-turunkan alis.

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Yukhei. Atensinya justru bergeser pada satu titik tak jauh dari _café_, tepatnya pada sosok mungil bersurai _brunette_ yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan gadis kecil. Namanya Mark Lee dan dia seumuran dengan Yukhei. Keduanya sama-sama dikenal banyak orang di daerah sana. Satu yang membedakan adalah kategori popularitas mereka. Jika Yukhei populer karena paras dan _skill_-nya dalam memasak, maka Mark populer karena kemampuan berenang dan menyelamnya. Tidak heran jika Mark dipercaya sebagai _lifeguard_ di pantai Yongmeori. Mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang mungil, faktanya Mark cukup kuat menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tubuhnya dua kali ukuran tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah menyapanya hari ini?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan, yang sontak membuat Yukhei grogi.

"Eh? S–sudah."

"Berarti kau juga sudah memberinya _tart_ buatanmu?"

"I–itu..belum, hehe.."

"Kenapa?"

Yukhei mengatupkan bibir. Wajahnya mendadak panas. "Aku tidak bisa, _Ge_. Wajahku pasti langsung memerah setiap kali menatap wajahnya. Itu..terlalu memalukan.." cicitnya di ujung kalimat.

Chanyeol melempar tatapan datar pada sepupunya. Lagi-lagi si jangkung Wong merona dengan tidak elitnya karena seorang Mark Lee.

_Oh yeah_.

Satu hal lainnya mengenai Mark yang harus kalian tahu; dia adalah _crush_-nya Yukhei sejak masuk SMA dan—konyolnya—masih menjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan setelah setahun berlalu. Ha.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk sekadar meledekku, lebih baik kau manfaatkan untuk latihan mengobrol dengan Mark."

Dan sekakmat. Yukhei benar-benar tak punya nyali untuk membalas.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Kau juga kembalilah bekerja. Jangan terus menerus memandangi bokong Mark seolah kau ingin memakannya."

"I—ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BENAR! J–JANGAN SEMBARANG BICARA YA, _GE_! AKU TIDAK—_YAK_! KAU DENGAR AKU, KAN?!"

_Blablabla_. Chanyeol seratus persen mengabaikan ocehan Yukhei di belakang sana. Ia bahkan bisa menebak seberapa merah wajah sepupunya saat ini. Tapi biar saja. _Toh_ sekali-kali menggoda si bongsor Wong bisa mengurangi stres di kepalanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol mendapati pintu rumahnya dikunci, yang artinya Baekhyun pasti sedang keluar—entah ke mana. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun pergi tanpa memberinya kabar. Chanyeol ingat dulu ia sempat panik saat tak menemukan Baekhyun di rumah, tapi kemudian remaja bermata sipit itu pulang beberapa jam kemudian dengan bibir dan tangan belepotan es krim _strawberry_.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka tak memberi Chanyeol maupun Yukhei kabar saat keluar rumah masih ada sampai sekarang. Tapi untungnya sekarang _merman_ penyuka _eyeliner_ itu sudah bisa menggunakan ponsel, jadi setelah memasukkan es krim _strawberry_ yang tadi dibelinya ke dalam _freezer,_ Chanyeol pun langsung menghubungi nomor Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?" Alis Chanyeol bertautan sempurna ketika panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Ini cukup aneh, mengingat biasanya Baekhyun selalu merespon cepat jika ditelepon. Tapi sekarang tidak, padahal ada nada sambung terdengar.

Tak mau menyimpulkan terlalu cepat, Chanyeol pun mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun sekali lagi. Siapa tahu kan Baekhyun sedang berada di tempat ramai dan tidak mendengar panggilan masuk darinya? Jadi dihubunginya lagi laki-laki mungil itu, berharap kali ini ada suara menyahut di seberang sana.

"_Aish_, kenapa tidak diangkat terus?" Chanyeol berdecak ketika Baekhyun tetap tak menjawab panggilannya. Jujur, ia mulai khawatir karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun begini. Entah kenapa mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. "Jangan-jangan..terjadi sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun—"

CKLEK!

Tersentak oleh suara pintu dibuka dari luar, Chanyeol pun segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Si jangkung sudah sedikit ini untuk menghela napas lega saat menemukan Baekhyun di sana, tapi alih-alih suaranya tersendat ketika tersadar ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menangis.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menahan pundak Baekhyun untuk tetap di tempat. Namun bukan sebuah jawaban yang didapatnya, melainkan pelukan erat dan tangis yang semakin menjadi. Chanyeol semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Kenapa kau menangis, Baek? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, masih dengan airmata membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya. "Chanyeol..hiks..Jongin..dia..hiks..dia.."

"Jongin? Kenapa dengannya?"

"T–tadi..hiks..saat aku mau pergi ke _mall_..hiks..dengan Kyungsoo, aku..hiks..melihat Jongin..berciuman..hiks.."

"Eh? Berciuman? Dengan siapa?"

Bibir Baekhyun semakin melengkung ke bawah, bersiap untuk meluncurkan airmata lebih banyak lagi. "Dengan Jung Soojung, HUWEEEEEEE!" Lalu memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat.

Chanyeol, di sisi lain, terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Ya, itu benar-benar terjadi. Sementara Baekhyun menangis karena patah hati, Chanyeol justru tengah berpesta dalam benaknya. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tak sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyum penuh kemenangan. Sekarang ia baru paham dengan 'cara jitu' yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dan alasan kenapa Kyungsoo menyuruhnya membeli es krim _strawberry_ ukuran ember.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh..hiks..seharusnya aku tahu..hiks..sejak awal..hiks..Jongin memang menyukai Jung Soojung..hiks.."

"_Aigoo_~ Baekhyunnie yang malang. Cup-cup, jangan menangis lagi ya? Ada aku di sini, hm?" Chanyeol pura-pura sedih sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun untuk menenangkan si mungil.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Chanyeol? Hiks..aku sudah ditolak..hiks..bahkan sebelum sempat menyatakan perasaanku..hiks.."

"Sudahlah, Baek. Lupakan saja si dekil Jongin. Dia itu tidak pantas untukmu."

"Tapi dia tetap tampan!"

Chanyeol refleks membuat ekspresi datar. Lamat-lamat ia tahan kata-kata kasarnya dalam mulut dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada gerakan tangannya yang mengelus rambut Baekhyun. _Well_, setidaknya ia harus menjaga _image_ di depan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis, bukan?

"Hey, bagaimana kalau makan es krim? Tadi aku beli es krim _strawberry_. Itu kesukaanmu, kan?"

Detik ketika isak Baekhyun mereda saat mendengar 'es krim _strawberry_', Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa cinta si mungil untuk es krim _strawberry_ jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa sukanya pada Kim Jongin. Heh.

.

.

_SPLASH_! _SPLASH_!

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat kibasan ekor Baekhyun di dalam _bath-tub_. Padahal seingatnya setengah jam yang lalu Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu karena patah hati oleh Jongin, tapi sekarang lihatlah ekspresi cerah sang _merman_! Bibir tipisnya bahkan tak berhenti tersenyum semenjak ia bilang ingin berendam sambil makan es krim. _Well_, terima kasih pada es krim _strawberry_ yang kini berada di pelukan remaja itu, sepertinya _mood_ Baekhyun sudah membaik.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol seraya duduk di pinggir _bath-tub_.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Chanyeollie~"

Tangan Chanyeol mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia turut senang mendengarnya. "Syukurlah."

"_Um_..Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Soal _prom_ besok, kurasa..aku tidak jadi pergi. Tidak apa, kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu, sedikitnya tidak enak hati pada si jangkung. Tapi di luar dugaan, Chanyeol justru mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa. Lagipula aku juga tak berniat pergi."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Senyum hangat terukir di sudut bibir Chanyeol, khusus ditujukan pada Baekhyun seorang. "Daripada pergi ke tempat yang tak kuminati, lebih baik aku di sini bersamamu."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menghiburku lagi, Chanyeol-_ah_.."

"Yang barusan itu sungguhan kok. Aku memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu daripada pergi ke tempat ramai."

Bingung, Baekhyun pun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa begitu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya suka saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Dalam hati ia berharap Jongin-_lah_ yang mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan memukulnya begitu telak. Cintanya berakhir dengan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus menerima bahwa Jongin sudah menjadi pacar Soojung.

"Sepertinya Jongin memang bukan _soulmate_-ku."

Chanyeol terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa jika Baekhyun sudah membahas tentang _soulmate_. Ini adalah cerita lama. Baekhyun bilang bahwa _merman_ dan _mermaid_ akan mendapat ukiran nama _soulmate_ di tubuhnya saat menginjak umur delapan belas. Namun ini sudah beberapa bulan semenjak ulang tahun Baekhyun yang kedelapan belas dan ia belum tahu siapa _soulmate_-nya Memang ada beberapa kasus langka seperti ini, di mana ukiran nama sang _soulmate_ muncul terlambat, hanya saja Baekhyun tak memungkiri hati bahwa ia gelisah. Bahkan setelah datang ke daratan, nama _soulmate_-nya belum juga muncul.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Cepat atau lambat nama _soulmate_-mu pasti akan muncul."

Giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam. Ia tahu Chanyeol hanya ingin menghiburnya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi kadar kegelisahannya. "Bagaimana..jika nama _soulmate_-ku tak pernah muncul? Aku pasti—"

"Maka aku akan menuliskannya untukmu." potong Chanyeol dengan intonasi tegas. Dielusnya pipi Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan hati si pemilik mata _puppy_ itu. "Aku akan menjadi _soulmate_-mu dan selalu berada di sisimu, Baekhyun-_ah_.."

Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun dibuat terkesima oleh perkataan Chanyeol. Jantungnya bahkan sempat berdentum keras, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan terkekeh renyah. "_Aigoo_~ manis sekali ucapanmu, hm? Kalau kita pacaran, aku pasti sudah meleleh."

"Kalau begitu cepat-cepatlah jadi pacarku. Jadi saat kau sedang sedih, aku bisa menciummu, alih-alih memberikan es krim."

Malu dengan ucapan Chanyeol, pipi Baekhyun sontak saja memerah. Dan sialnya ia tak sempat menyembunyikannya. "A–apa yang kubilang soal menggombal, Yoda?!"

Chanyeol tergelak melihat reaksi menggemaskan si mungil. Ah, sungguh hiburan pribadi yang hakiki.

"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" seru Baekhyun sambil mencubit lengan Chanyeol. Pipi _chubby_ yang seperti tomat matang itu mengembung lucu saking jengkelnya dengan tingkah si jangkung.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf ya?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menghentikan tawanya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menggodaku, hah?"

"Itu karena reaksimu sangat menggemaskan, Baekhyunnie."

"Tapi itu menyebalkan!"

"_Eyy_~ jangan merusak kesenanganku satu-satunya, nanti aku bisa mati kesepian."

"Masa bodoh! Dasar _psycho_!"

"_Well_, salahkan saja hatiku yang tergila-gila padamu."

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN KALIMAT _CHEESY_, PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari bibir pantai Yongmeori, seorang _merman_ baru saja berubah menjadi manusia. Parasnya rupawan, dengan manik berwarna _emerald_ dan surai selegam malam. Kaki-kakinya yang tinggi itu perlahan menapak di karang pantai, sementara _onyx_-nya yang tajam menerawang jauh pada sosok yang akhirnya ia temukan.

"Di _sana_ kau rupanya, Baekhyunnie." Satu seringai tipis tersungging di sudut bibir pria itu.

**TBC**

Maafin ya kalo saya agak kaku nulisnya. Maklum lah efek hiatus. Untuk alur sendiri, awalnya saya punya alur yang berbeda untuk FF ini, tapi kemudian saya terinspirasi sama mini drama Dear My Name (saya rekomendasi kalian buat nonton drama ini karena seru banget walaupun cuma 2 episodes). Anyhey, siapa yang bisa tebak siapa merman yang lagi nyari BBH?

**PS. Saya apdet lagi bareng Silvie Vienoy dan Mykareien. Baca cerita mereka juga ya~**


	3. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan buku kardiovaskular saat ia memasuki perpustakaan JNU sore ini. Dikeluarkannya buku-buku yang hendak dikembalikan pada petugas perpustakaan, lalu setelah urusannya selesai, ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela.

"Tumben kau belum pulang? Biasanya kau sudah sibuk mengoceh tentang meninggalkan Baekhyun terlalu lama di rumah." sindir Kyungsoo terang-terangan begitu duduk di samping Chanyeol.

_Well_, Kyungsoo tidak mengada-ada. Semenjak si mungil Baekhyun tinggal di kediaman Park, Chanyeol lebih suka langsung pulang ke rumah setelah kelas selesai. Alasannya adalah Chanyeol khawatir meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian karena remaja itu belum pernah tinggal di Jeju. Itu sebabnya Kyungsoo agak terkejut melihat Chanyeol belum pulang, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat pukul empat sore.

"Hari ini tidak apa. Baekhyun punya kesibukan lain sejak kemarin."

Satu alis Kyungsoo tertarik ke atas mendengarnya. "Kesibukan apa?"

"Kerja sambilan."

"Di?"

"Sea Shell Café."

"Bersama Yukhei?"

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun menggantikan temannya Yukhei yang cuti seminggu. Lumayan kan daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Bagus, kalau begitu. Setidaknya untuk seminggu ini kau punya waktu untuk hidupmu."

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya akhirnya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu selain memanjakan Baekhyun-mu itu."

"Hey, aku tidak memanjakannya!"

"Kau sangat memanjakannya."

"Kapan?"

"Setiap waktu."

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Kau mau taruhan?"

"Aku tidak perlu taruhan untuk membuktikan perkataanku."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau takut?"

"Untuk apa pula aku takut pada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak benar? _Yak_, kuberi tahu kau—" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong kala ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan nama Yukhei di layar.

"Aku bertaruh kau akan langsung pulang setelah mengangkat telepon itu."

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi celetukan Kyungsoo. Pikirnya, pria bermarga Do itu benar-benar berlebihan. Lagipula Baekhyun bekerja di tempat kerja Yukhei, hal buruk macam apa yang mungkin terjadi sampai ia harus pulang segera?

"Halo?" Chanyeol menjawab telepon Yukhei.

"_Ge_, bisa kau pulang sekarang?" tanya Yukhei _to-the-point_.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ini tentang Baekhyun _Gege_. Kuceritakan nanti. Kau cepatlah datang ke Sea Shell Café, oke?"

Yukhei menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak, meninggalkan perasaan tidak enak di hati Chanyeol dan senyum penuh kemenangan di bibir Kyungsoo. Ha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BASHERT**

**Chapter 2 ****—**** Date Contract**

**Main Casts : Park Chanyeol**** &**** Byun Baekhyun**

**Support Casts : ****Oh Sehun, Wong Yukhei/Lucas (NCT), Mark Lee (NCT), Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : ****Fantasy, ****Romance, Drama**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys ****Love****, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol langsung mencari sosok Yukhei dan Baekhyun begitu tiba di Sea Shell Café. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena Doyoung—pegawai Sea Shell yang bertugas menjaga kasir—langsung menunjuk ruang ganti pegawai segera setelah Chanyeol menanyakan keberadaan sepupunya.

Di dalam ruang pegawai, sudah ada Yukhei, Baekhyun, dan Taeyong—salah satu barista Sea Shell. Bisa Chanyeol tebak Baekhyun telah melakukan kesalahan dilihat dari posisi si mungil yang duduk dengan tangan bersedekap sambil mengerucutkan bibir, sementara Yukhei dan Taeyong berdiri di hadapannya.

_Kyungsoo sialan. Tebakannya benar-benar telak_—umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Berusaha fokus pada situasi di dalam ruangan itu, Chanyeol pun menghampiri mereka bertiga dan bertanya, "Hey, apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyun _Gege_ bersikap tidak sopan pada pelanggan. Itu yang terjadi." Yukhei menjawab secara singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Hey, aku hanya membela diri! Para _hipster_ itu melakukan _ini_ padaku saat aku sedang melayani pelanggan lain." Baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya di udara berkali-kali, mencontohkan sikap dua pelanggan terhadapnya satu jam yang lalu. "Bukankah itu hal yang lumrah saat aku menegur mereka?" belanya menggebu-gebu.

"Jika yang kau sebut 'menegur' adalah 'mengancam mereka', maka **tidak**, itu bukan hal yang lumrah, Baekhyun _Gege_." tandas Yukhei penuh penekanan.

"Oh, ayolah! Menyebutnya 'mengancam' itu sangat berlebihan!"

"Tunggu dulu. Mengancam bagaimana maksudmu?" Chanyeol yang tak mengerti pun meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku hanya bilang pada mereka bahwa zaman sekarang orang tidak lagi mendiskriminasi berdasarkan umur. Jadi jika mereka bersikap seperti seorang bajingan, maka aku juga akan memperlakukan mereka seperti seorang bajingan. Itu saja! Katakan, apa ucapanku salah?"

"**Sangat salah."** jawab Chanyeol dan Yukhei kompak. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Padahal ia pikir ia bisa mendapatkan waktu luang lebih saat Baekhyun memiliki kesibukan di Sea Shell, tapi sepertinya ia berharap terlalu banyak. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah bisa memprediksi hal ini.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Taeyong-_ah_. Kau pasti kerepotan mengatasi masalah ini ya?" Chanyeol membungkuk pada Taeyong sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Sebenarnya yang dilakukan Baekhyun _Hyung_ tidak bisa dibilang salah. Hanya saja _timing_-nya kurang tepat."

"Tetap saja dia sudah membuat gaduh." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih mengerucutkan bibir, lalu kembali pada Taeyong. "Lebih baik Baekhyun kubawa pulang saja. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya?"

"Eh? Tidak apa kok, _Hyung_, sungguh. Baekhyun _Hyung_ bisa tetap bekerja di sini. _Toh_ hanya seminggu."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau mencari orang lain yang lebih berpengalaman saja. Terima kasih juga telah memaafkan Baekhyun. Kami permisi." Chanyeol melepaskan apron di tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Selama di perjalanan, Baekhyun tak berhenti merucutkan bibirnya. Remaja bermata sipit itu bahkan sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang Chanyeol tebak adalah sederet kalimat protes. _Well_, mata mereka memang tidak sedang saling menatap, tapi si jangkung cukup hafal perangai Baekhyun untuk membaca suasana hatinya hanya dari bahasa tubuh.

"Kau sedang kesal, hm?" Chanyeol akhirnya memecahkan keheningan, yang langsung dibalas delikan mata oleh yang lebih muda.

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa manusia suka sekali melebih-lebihkan situasi? Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih berpikir aku tidak melakukan kesalahan!" Baekhyun masih bersikukuh soal kejadian tadi di Sea Shell.

"Masalahnya bukan kau, Baek. Tapi orang-orang yang terlibat kejadian itu." Chanyeol merespon dengan sabar.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di tempat yang agak sepi, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. "Duniamu dan dunia manusia itu berbeda, Baek. Ada beberapa peraturan tak tertulis yang bisa merugikan orang-orang jika kita mengikuti ego. Seperti tadi, misalnya. Sikapmu yang terkesan mengancam mereka, akan mengundang rumor yang merugikan bisnis Sea Shell Café."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Well_, kenyataannya tidak semua manusia bersifat baik dan berpikiran luas. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki sifat buruk, bahkan gampang terpancing emosi. Lalu dalam kasus ini, jika orang yang kau tegur tadi bertemperamen buruk, tidak hanya kau yang akan dirugikan, tapi Sea Shell Café juga bisa terkena imbasnya. Entah mereka hanya membuat rumor aneh atau langsung main tuntut."

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibir. "Itu aneh sekali!"

"Begitulah manusia. Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Apa kau lapar?"

"_Yak_, kenapa kau selalu mengajakku makan setiap kali kita sedang membahas sesuatu yang membuatku kesal?"

"Karena makanan membuat stres kita berkurang, Baekhyunnie. Dan lagi, memangnya kau tidak lapar? Kau belum makan sejak tadi siang, kan?"

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia memang lapar. "Belum." cicitnya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengusuk gemas surai Baekhyun. "Jadi, kau mau makan apa? Kita makan malam di luar saja tanpa Yukhei, bagaimana?"

Oke. Itu tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, terutama bagian 'tanpa Yukhei'. Eits, jangan salah paham dulu! Baekhyun hanya sebal setiap kali bersaing dengan Yukhei dalam merebutkan potongan daging terakhir. Kalau makan berdua saja dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa makan dengan tenang, bahkan boleh menambah satu porsi lagi. Bukankah itu hebat?

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau aku minta tambah, kau jangan protes ya?" Baekhyun pura-pura mengalah, padahal jelas-jelas ia sedang mencoba peruntungannya. Heh.

"Tidak akan, Baekhyunnie. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Senyum kotak khas Baekhyun terkembang lebar mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, aku mau makan _samgyupsal_~"

Seakan itu adalah virus, Chanyeol dibuat terkekeh saking gemasnya dengan tingkah si mungil. Ah, seandainya saja mereka pacaran, sudah Chanyeol kecup berkali-kali pipi _mochi_ itu.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Seruan dari arah pantai sontak mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi bersurai legam, berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Siapa i—"

"S–Sehun-_ah_?"

Chanyeol mengerjap kaget dibuatnya. Padahal ia belum bertanya siapa pria asing yang sok kenal dengan Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya si mungil mengenalnya.

"K–kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, si jangkung bersurai legam itu malah memeluk remaja mungil itu—tepat di depan mata Chanyeol. _Boy_, tentu saja Chanyeol melotot saking kagetnya. Matanya bahkan mendadak iritasi melihat pemandangan itu.

_Siapa si albino ini?! Dan kenapa dia main peluk Baekhyun segala?!_

"_Yak_!" Dengan cepat Chanyeol memisahkan Baekhyun dari pria bernama Sehun itu, lalu menatap sengit si albino. "Kau pikir kau siapa sampai sembarang memeluk Baekhyun, hah?"

Tapi Sehun malah menampakkan raut datar, seakan tidak peduli pada eksistensi Chanyeol. "Minggir, manusia. Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun adalah urusanku." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke belakang tubuhnya, sama sekali tak mengizinkan Sehun berada terlalu dekat dengan si mungil. "Jadi sebaiknya kau katakan siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa mau-mu dengan Baekhyun? Tidak usah main peluk segala!"

Sehun mendengus. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, tanpa melunturkan raut datar yang terkesan dingin itu. "Yang menjadi pertanyaan justru kau itu siapa? Aku dan Baekhyun sudah saling mengenal sejak kami masih kecil, tapi kau—manusia yang baru mengenalnya—dengan lancang mempertanyakan urusanku dengan Baekhyun? Cih! Yang benar saja."

Alis Chanyeol lantas bertautan sempurna. Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa ada yang janggal dengan kedatangan Sehun ke dunia manusia dan itu jelas bukan sekadar jumpa temu antar teman. Baekhyun bahkan terkejut dengan kemunculan Sehun tadi.

"Jika benar kalian mengenal sejak masih kecil, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tak pernah bercerita tentangmu?" tantang Chanyeol, tak mau percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Sehun tersenyum meledek. "Itu artinya kau tak cukup penting bagi Baekhyun untuk diberi tahu soal kehidupan pribadinya, termasuk tentangku."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Chanyeol, sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan perdebatan dua pria tinggi itu. Mata sipitnya kemudian melirik Sehun. Ada _sesuatu _yang terasa berat untuk dikatakan di hadapan orang yang bukan bagian dari dunia duyung, namun di saat yang sama Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menegaskan_nya_ sekarang. "Sehun-_ah_, bilang pada Appa, aku takkan pulang sebelum menemukan _soulmate_-ku."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat kaget. Pasalnya ini kali pertama ia mendengar hal ini, karena seingatnya dulu Baekhyun bilang ia datang ke dunia manusia atas izin keluarganya untuk menemukan sang _soulmate_. Tapi rupanya _merman_ mungil itu kabur dari rumah?

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di tempat ini, hah? Apa kau bahkan sudah menemukan _soulmate_-mu?" tuntut Sehun.

"I–itu..memang belum. Tapi aku yakin aku pasti akan segera menemukannya!"

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Itu berbeda!"

"Apanya yang berbeda? Hanya karena kau tak kunjung menemukan _soulmate_-mu di lautan, bukan berarti orang itu ada di sini, Baekhyun. Kau bahkan tidak sadar betapa bahayanya tinggal di dunia manusia tanpa perlindungan."

"Aku pasti menemukannya kok! Itu hanya butuh waktu! Dan lagi, aku punya Chanyeol di sisiku. Dia selalu melindungiku."

Dalam satu nanodetik, delikan tajam itu Sehun lempar pada Chanyeol. Bola matanya menilik Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. _Merman_ albino itu memang tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi percayalah, sorot matanya itu tengah menghakimi Chanyeol dengan banyak umpatan tersirat.

"Aku sungguh bisa menjaga diri kok, Sehun. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Jadi pulanglah, hm?"

Sehun tak mengiyakan bujukan Baekhyun, melainkan berpikir dalam diam. _Hell_, tentu saja ia masih berpikir meninggalkan Baekhyun di dunia manusia bukanlah ide yang bagus, terlebih kehadiran Chanyeol yang seakan menjadi ancaman baginya.

"Apa boleh buat." Sehun membuang napas. "Aku juga akan tinggal di sini, kalau begitu."

"APA?!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Padahal mereka sudah sedikit ini untuk menghela napas lega ketika Sehun mengatakan 'apa boleh buat', tapi kenapa pria albino itu malah ikut-ikutan tinggal di dunia manusia?

"T–tapi kenapa? Kau hanya tinggal pulang dan menyampaikan pesanku pada _Appa_, kenapa harus tinggal di sini segala?"

"Justru itu. Aku tak bisa pulang karena _Appa_-mu yang memintaku untuk membawamu pulang. Tapi jika kau bersikukuh ingin tinggal di sini, maka kuputuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu di sini, setidaknya untuk dua minggu ini."

"T–tunggu dulu! 'Dua minggu' katamu?"

"Ya, dua minggu. Itu adalah batas waktumu untuk menemukan _soulmate_-mu. Kalau tidak ketemu juga, suka-tidak-suka kau harus pulang denganku."

"Apa?! T–tapi itu tidak adil! Aku mana bisa menemukan _soulmate_-ku dalam waktu dua minggu! Namanya saja belum muncul!" protes Baekhyun disertai panik.

"Tidak ada pengecualian, Baek. Aku sudah cukup berbaik hati dengan tidak menyeretmu pulang detik ini juga, jadi pilihlah." Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Satu; pulang denganku sekarang," Lalu menambahkan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. "Atau dua; temukan _soulmate_-mu dalam waktu dua minggu. Bagaimana?"

Tak suka dengan pilihan yang ada, Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi. Namun sepertinya cara itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada Sehun. Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu justru anteng menunggu jawaban darinya.

"_Yak_, _yak_!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menginterupsi. "Apa hak-mu mengatur-atur hidup Baekhyun, hah? Dia akan pulang kalau dia mau, kau paham?"

"Tidak usah ikut campur, manusia. Ini urusan antara _merman_." tandas Sehun. Chanyeol mendengus keras.

"T–tak bisakah kau pulang saja? Aku janji akan langsung pulang jika tidak kunjung menemukan _soulmate_-ku dalam waktu dua minggu. Ya?"

"Dan membiarkanmu kabur untuk kedua kalinya? Tidak, terima kasih. Pokoknya jika kau memilih pilihan kedua, aku juga akan tinggal di sini. Dan lagi," Ekor mata Sehun mendelik Chanyeol. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan manusia _ini_."

"_**Yak**__,_" Chanyeol yang tersindir langsung saja mendesis tajam. "Kau tidak dengar ucapan Baekhyun, hah? Dia ingin kau pulang, jadi cepatlah pulang."

"Atau apa?" tantang Sehun. Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian licik. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak percaya kau melindungi Baekhyun dengan tulus. Pasti ada udang di balik batu."

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Kau sungguh tak punya rasa malu ya? Baekhyun sudah jelas-jelas tak mau pulang denganmu, jadi untuk apa repot-repot tinggal di sini segala? Pakai acara mencurigaiku segala. _Yak_, daripada berkeliaran tidak jelas di dekat Baekhyun dan menyusahkannya, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana, _merman_ albino. Buat dirimu berguna di laut saja."

"KALIAN BERDUA, HENTIKAN!" seru Baekhyun lebih keras. Dipelototinya kedua pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, seakan mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk jika mereka berdebat lagi. "Berhenti berdebat, oke?! Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing saja!"

Lalu hening.

"Lihat perbuatanmu, albino. Baekhyun jadi pusing karena kau." Chanyeol malah memulai kembali perdebatan.

"Kau yang seharusnya bercermin, manusia. Suaramu itu seperti dugong tua, jadi berhentilah mengoceh." Sehun tak mau kalah.

"APA?! Kau menyamakanku dengan dugong?!"

"Ya, kalian sangat mirip. Apa jangan-jangan kalian bersaudara?"

"Matamu pasti katarak sampai menyamakan ketampananku dengan saudara kembarmu!"

"_Heol_. Tidak mau mengaku rupanya."

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KUAKUI, ALBINO SIALAN!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Kepalanya lama-lama bisa pecah kalau terlalu lama berada di antara dua pria jangkung itu. Lebih baik ia pulang sendiri saja.

"_Appa_ menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya dia mengirim Sehun untuk menjemputku pulang! Sehun juga sama menyebalkan! Dan lagi, bagaimana caraku menemukan _soulmate_-ku dalam waktu dua minggu?! Mereka pikir itu sulap, apa?! Aku bahkan sudah tinggal di sini selama beberapa bulan dan belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculannya!" gerutu Baekhyun di antara hentakan kaki-kakinya. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia frustrasi dengan ide konyol ini. Dan Chanyeol tak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Maksudnya, lihatlah! Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah, tapi Chanyeol masih belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya, sementara kunci rumah ada pada si jangkung.

"_AISH_, MENYEBALKAN SEKALIIIIII!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Demi Raja Neptunus, ia benar-benar kesal setengah mati!

"Aku butuh _garam_."

.

.

Chanyeol mendapat serangan panik saat tak menemukan Baekhyun di mana pun, sementara waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia sudah mengecek seisi rumahnya maupun beberapa tempat yang sering Baekhyun kunjungi, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ponsel Baekhyun juga sulit dihubungi. Padahal sudah lima kali Chanyeol berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi selalu saja terkoneksi ke _voice mail_, seakan si mungil memang sengaja menghindarinya.

Ini semua gara-gara si _merman_ albino yang mengajak Chanyeol berdebat terus. Kalau saja Chanyeol lupa pada Baekhyun, bisa dipastikan mulutnya berbusa karena berdebat sampai berjam-jam lamanya. Memang sialan si Sehun itu, tapi Chanyeol akan berbaik hati membiarkannya kali ini demi menemukan Baekhyun.

"_Aish_." Chanyeol mengumpat pelan kala ia kembali tersambung dengan _voice mail_. Jemarinya berhenti menekan layar ponsel untuk sesaat, memikirkan tempat lain yang mungkin terlewat olehnya. "Oh!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat satu tempat yang belum ia datangi. Itu adalah pantai sebelah barat. Chanyeol ingat Baekhyun pernah beberapa kali pergi ke sana untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

_Baekhyun pasti ada di sana!_

Chanyeol pun memutar balik tubuhnya. Tujuannya kini adalah pantai sebelah barat. Sekitar sepuluh menit Chanyeol berlari ke sana. Begitu sampai, ia segera menyalakan senter ponsel, lalu mengarahkannya ke sekeliling. Keadaan pantai sebelah barat terbilang sangat sepi. Maklum, karena tempatnya yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, terlebih air laut lebih cepat pasang di area itu.

Lain dengan manusia, bagi _merman_ seperti Baekhyun, pantai sebelah barat bagaikan tempat meditasi di mana ia bisa berenang tanpa takut terlihat oleh siapa pun. Pernah dua kali Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun melepas penat di sana. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan, hanya melihat Baekhyun berenang sambil berjaga kalau ada orang yang datang. Setelahnya mereka membeli es krim dalam perjalanan pulang.

Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup yakin Baekhyun ada di sana, mengingat remaja itu belum lama ini patah hati oleh Jongin dan sekarang ditambah dengan peringatan Sehun, jadi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun merasa stres dan ingin melepas penat di tempat persembunyiannya. _Well_, berharap saja tebakan Chanyeol benar kali ini.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" panggil Chanyeol. "Kau ada di sini? Jawab aku!"

Tapi hanya suara ombak yang menjawab seruan Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayo kita pulang! Ini sudah mulai malam, bukannya kau bilang ingin makan _samgyupsal_? Cepatlah keluar sebelum restorannya tutup!" Kali ini Chanyeol mencoba memancing dengan makanan kesukaan si mungil. Tapi lagi-lagi tak terlihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Baekhyun dari laut.

Tak kehabisan ide, Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun sekali lagi. Siapa tahu kan Baekhyun memang ada di sana, hanya tidak mendengar seruannya karena sedang asyik berenang? Setidaknya kalau Chanyeol menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun dan itu berbunyi, ia bisa menghela napas lega.

_Ba-ba-ba..ba-ba-nanana~ potatooo!_

Secepat lagu _soundtrack_ film Minion terdengar dari balik pohon kelapa yang tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri, secepat itu pula senyuman si jangkung terkembang. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Itu memang nada dering ponsel Baekhyun. Remaja itu pasti ada di sekitar sana.

"Kau mengganggu, Yoda."

Itu suara Baekhyun, berasal dari belakang Chanyeol. Si jangkung baru saja akan tersenyum lebar, tapi yang terjadi berikutnya justru ia berteriak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun muncul dengan tubuh telanjang dan kepala dipenuhi rumput laut sampai menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"B–Baek, kau mengagetkanku saja!" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap dadanya. Cepat-cepat ia lepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh telanjang si _merman_ yang sudah kembali berubah menjadi manusia. "Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, kenapa kau tidak menyahut panggilanku? Lalu kenapa ada rumput laut di kepalamu? Kau terlihat seperti hantu, tahu?"

"Cerewet!" Baekhyun membuang asal semua rumput laut di atas kepalanya, lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol untuk mengambil baju dan ponselnya. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol, dengan tangan menyodorkan jaket milik si jangkung. "Ini kukembalikan."

"Tidak apa, kau pakai saja. Lagipula kau gampang kedinginan saat menjadi manusia, kan?" Chanyeol kembali memakaikan jaket itu di tubuh si mungil, melewatkan satu momen ketika pipi gembil itu samar-samar merona. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke sini tanpa memberitahuku, hm? Aku hampir saja berpikir kau diculik om-om mesum."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. "Berhenti mendramatisasi, Yoda."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa? Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang ingin makan _samgyupsal_ denganku?"

Ditanya begitu, sontak mata sipit Baekhyun mendelik sebal. "Justru karena aku lapar, makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang! Tapi kau malah asyik berdebat dengan Sehun dan membuatku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah karena kuncinya ada padamu! Ya sudah, daripada kesal menunggumu, lebih baik aku berenang di sini! Dasar Yoda menyebalkan!"

Rentetan kalimat protes itu seharusnya membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah, tapi entah kenapa ia malah ingin tertawa. Bukan tanpa alasan—tentu saja. Maksudnya, remaja laki-laki mana yang protes sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki? Demi Tuhan, tingkah Baekhyun saat sedang kesal itu sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol merekamnya, tapi takut kena tampar ekor Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf ya? Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu kok, hanya saja mulut si albino itu memang menguji kesabaranku. Jadi, maafkan aku ya, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. Sebal rasanya setiap kali Chanyeol minta maaf dengan tatapan memelas itu. Baekhyun kan jadi tidak tega kalau marah terlalu lama.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin dua porsi _samgyupsal_! Tidak ada penolakan, oke?!"

Gemas, tangan Chanyeol pun mengusuk surai basah si mungil. "_Call_! Kau mau makan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Haruskah kau bertanya segala?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Baekhyun dengan semangat menyambut tangan Chanyeol. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju restoran _samgyupsal _langganan mereka.

"Omong-omong, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Baekhyun berkedip bingung. "Penjelasan apa?"

"Tentang si _merman_ albino itu, juga alasan sebenarnya kau datang ke dunia manusia."

Beberapa detik Baekhyun terdiam. Remaja mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia harus berterus terang pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun adalah teman sejak kecilku. Sama denganku, nama _soulmate_ Sehun juga belum muncul sampai sekarang. _Appa_ sangat menyukai Sehun sampai berencana untuk menjodohkan kami jika nama _soulmate_ kami tidak kunjung muncul. Katanya kami bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi." Genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada tangan Chanyeol mengerat tanpa disadarinya. "Tapi aku merasa itu tidak benar. Terlebih, aku hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabat. Rasanya aneh jika tiba-tiba kami menjadi pasangan. Itu sebabnya aku datang ke dunia manusia, dengan harapan bisa menemukan sendiri _soulmate_-ku."

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdenyut ngilu. Entah kenapa ucapan Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada Ananya. Dulu gadis itu juga menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama.

"Maaf, aku tidak cerita alasanku yang sebenarnya padamu, Chanyeol-_ah_.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Setelah ini, kau tidak akan mengusirku, kan?"

"_Yak_, kau ini bicara apa, hah? Mana mungkin aku mengusirmu." Tersenyum manis, jemari Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, Baek. Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku selama yang kau mau. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku takkan membiarkan si albino berbuat seenaknya padamu."

"Sungguh?"

"Mm-hm. Tapi sebagai gantinya, berjanjilah untuk bersikap terbuka padaku. Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan semuanya padaku, oke? Aku pasti akan membantumu."

_Eye-smile_ Baekhyun terkembang cantik. Hatinya seketika menghangat karena ucapan Chanyeol. "Iya. Terima kasih, Chanyeollie~"

"Bahkan kalau kau mau, aku bersedia jadi _soulmate_-mu."

Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Jangan bercanda, Yeol."

"Aku serius kok. Baik itu hanya sekadar pura-pura agar si albino pergi, aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku yang keberatan. Mana bisa aku memintamu pura-pura jadi _soulmate_-ku, kau membuatku tidak enak hati."

Bukannya menerima keputusan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah mencolek dagu si mungil sambil memamerkan seringaian jahil andalannya. "Kalau begitu, jadikan aku _soulmate_ sungguhanmu saja, bagaimana? Itu jauh lebih meyakinkan, bukan?"

Digoda begitu, tak elak pipi Baekhyun merona lucu. "Y–_yak_! Berhenti menggodaku, Yoda! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" serunya seraya mencubit perut si jangkung secara beruntun.

"Auw! Auw! Itu sakit, Baek!"

"Makanya berhentilah bercanda!"

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda." Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti mencubit perutnya. "Aku serius tentang ini, Baek. Aku tulus menawarkannya, jadi kau tak perlu merasa tak enak hati padaku. Dan lagi, kau tidak suka diawasi si albino terus-terusan, kan? Kurasa cara ini bisa berhasil."

Baekhyun nyaris saja mengiyakan tawaran Chanyeol, jika saja tak segera membuang muka. "T–tidak perlu, Yeol. Aku..tidak terlalu nyaman dengan cara ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia tak bisa memaksa kalau sudah begini. "Baiklah, tidak apa. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, beri tahu saja aku ya?"

Baekhyun tidak merespon, hanya membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, lalu berjalan kembali menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

**###**

Yukhei meregangkan tubuhnya selepas bangun dari ranjangnya pagi ini. Ia kucek matanya sesaat, lalu berjalan menuju beranda rumah, hendak mengambil koran pagi. Ini selalu menjadi rutinitas Yukhei sehari-hari, mengingat ia yang pertama bangun di rumah. Kegiatan selanjutnya sama seperti pagi biasanya; membuat sarapan, membangunkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu sarapan bersama, dan siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Namun dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, ada yang berbeda dari rutinitas pagi Yukhei kali ini. Itu adalah suasana di samping kediaman Park, tepatnya rumah kosong yang sudah setengah setahun ini tidak ditempati. Pagi ini, sang pemilik rumah berada di sana. Tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang pria tinggi bersurai legam. Mereka berbincang sebentar, lalu saling membungkukkan badan begitu sampai di beranda rumah, sebelum akhirnya si pemilik rumah pergi dari sana.

"Sepertinya ada yang pindah ke rumah sebelah." terka Yukhei. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pria bersurai legam itu. "Hai, tetangga baru!" sapanya ramah.

Namun alih-alih balik menyapa, pria bersurai legam itu malah menatapnya datar, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja.

"Psh, apa-apaan tetangga baru itu? Dingin sekali." cibir Yukhei. Diabaikannya sikap si tetangga baru, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. "Oh? Tumben kau sudah bangun, _Ge_?" sapanya ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Ya, ada presentasi pagi ini, jadi aku harus bersiap lebih awal."

Yukhei manggut-manggut. "Kau mau sarapan apa? Roti panggang atau nasi goreng _kimchi_?"

"Roti panggang saja." jawab Chanyeol, tangannya masih sibuk mengecek makalah yang harus dikumpulkannya pada Prof. Han. "Oh ya, aku akan pulang telat hari ini, jadi nanti kau dan Baekhyun makan malam duluan saja."

"Tumben?"

"Ya, ada seminar dari beberapa dokter di Seoul, aku juga harus mengurus formulir magang."

"Ah, benar juga! Sebentar lagi kau tingkat empat ya? Woah~ aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu mengenakan jas dokter dan melakukan diagnosis penyakit!"

"_Yak_, apa maksudmu itu, hah?"

"Maksudku, kau lebih sering terlihat seperti _babysitter_-nya Baekhyun _Gege_ daripada calon dokter, hahaha!"

"Sialan kau!" umpat Chanyeol seraya melempar sebuah _strawberry_ pada sepupunya. Serius, kenapa ia terus-terusan disebut '_babysitter_-nya Baekhyun' oleh Yukhei dan Kyungsoo? Memang kapan ia pernah memanjakan Baekhyun?

"Omong-omong, kita kedatangan tetangga baru hari ini."

"Tetangga baru?"

Yukhei mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya tadi, tapi dia benar-benar dingin! Dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaanku."

"_Eyy_~ jangan terlalu cepat berburuk sangka pada orang yang baru kau temui sekali, Yukhei-_ya_. Siapa tahu kan dia sedang sibuk membantu keluarganya berbenah?"

Yukhei mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku tidak melihat ada orang lain bersamanya. Kurasa dia tinggal sendirian. Dan lagi, dia tampaknya masih muda, mungkin seumuran denganmu, _Ge_."

"Seumuran denganku? Seperti apa orangnya?"

Yukhei berpikir sejenak. "Tubuhnya tinggi, berkulit pucat, berambut hitam, dan memiliki ekspresi datar seperti ini." Ia menirukan ekspresi datar si tetangga baru. Tapi hanya dibalas dengusan geli oleh Chanyeol. "Aku serius, _Ge_! Dia memang terlihat begitu!"

"Sudahlah, kau masak saja. Aku bisa telat."

Yukhei mencebik. Baru saja remaja berkulit _tan_ itu hendak fokus pada masakannya, seruan Baekhyun di lantai dua sudah lebih dulu mengagetkan Chanyeol dan Yukhei.

"CHANYEOOOLLLLLL!"

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun muncul dari lantai dua. Agak terburu-buru ia menuruni tangga dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerbu Chanyeol dengan pelukan erat.

"Baek, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Wajah _merman_ itu tampak panik.

"Tawaranmu yang semalam, apa masih berlaku?"

"Eh?"

"Masih berlaku, kan?" desak si mungil.

Chanyeol yang tak tahu ada apa, mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Memang kenapa, Baek? Kenapa kau panik begini?"

"Kalau begitu, aku terima tawaranmu!"

"Apa?"

"Jadilah _soulmate_-ku!"

TRANG!—pisau yang dipegang Yukhei sontak terjatuh. Mulut remaja tinggi itu menganga saking terkejutnya dengan adegan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menjadi _soulmate_-nya.

"Baek, tenanglah. Kau ini sebenarnya kena—"

"Sehun ada di sini!"

"Apa?" balik Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"Kupikir aku bermimpi, tapi dia benar-benar ada di rumah sebelah! Dia bahkan berkata akan mengawasi pergerakanku selama dua minggu ini!"

"Tunggu dulu, di rumah sebelah, katamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali. "Karena itu, pura-puralah jadi _soulmate_-ku! Ya? Ya? Kumohon~"

Lamat-lamat otak Chanyeol mencerna situasi ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia kaget bahwa tetangga baru mereka adalah si _merman_ albino. Namun di sisi lain, Chanyeol senang dengan keputusan Baekhyun yang menerima tawarannya. Meski statusnya hanyalah pura-pura, tapi Chanyeol pikir ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk memastikan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Kesempatan untuk _move on_ dari sosok Ananya.

"Baiklah."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar senang. "Sungguh? Kau mau?"

"Mm-hm."

"Woah~ terima kasih, Chanyeol-_ah_! Kau memang—"

CUP!—tanpa permisi Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, membuat mata sipit itu membulat lucu.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah pacarku, Baekhyunnie~" Dan seringaian Chanyeol di akhir kalimat membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang seketika.

**TBC**

Mian baru bisa apdet lagi, huhuhu! Saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini dan baru bisa ngetik lagi beberapa hari kemarin. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya. Yang pasti ke depannya bakal banyak adegan lovey dovey ChanBaek, afufu~

Anyway, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom komen~

**PS. Saya apdet bareng Mykareien. Check her story as well, ok?**


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan syok, bahkan setelah si jangkung Park berangkat kuliah. Matanya menatap lurus, tapi tidak benar-benar fokus karena kilas balik adegan setengah jam yang lalu seakan membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja. Adegan di mana ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh Park Chanyeol.

Oh, _yeah_. Itu benar-benar terjadi. Ciuman pertama yang Baekhyun simpan untuk sang _soulmate_, malah berakhir di atas permukaan bibir tebal Chanyeol dan sialnya ia tak sempat memukul pria bertelinga lebar itu.

"Sialan. Awas saja kalau kau pulang nanti, Yoda." geram Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"_Aigoo_~ baru saja berpisah sebentar, tapi kau sudah merindukan Chanyeol _Gege_?" goda Yukhei yang baru keluar dari kamar dan kebetulan mendengar desisan Baekhyun. Tak ia indahkan ekspresi dongkol Baekhyun, hanya memperlebar senyumannya.

"Kau tahu kami tidak benar-benar pacaran, kan?"

"Tentu saja tahu, tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan apa pun, kan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

Yukhei tersenyum sok misterius. "Bersiap-siap saja, _Ge_. Chanyeol _Gege_ itu tak pernah tanggung-tanggung kalau sudah suka seseorang."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jangan sok tahu, Yukhei. Takkan terjadi apa-apa di antara kami, ini hanya sebatas sandiwara. Aku dan Chanyeol **tidak akan pernah** pacaran sungguhan. Kujamin itu!" tandasnya. Tapi Yukhei malah mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Entah ya. Saat sedang pura-pura pacaran saja Chanyeol _Gege_ sudah berani cium bibir, apa lagi nanti ke depannya? Bisa-bisa—" Ekor mata Yukhei dengan jahil melirik celana Baekhyun, sengaja melakukan itu di antara jeda kalimatnya untuk memberikan efek dramatis.

"A–apa?" Sedikit tergagap, Baekhyun refleks memiringkan badan. Matanya memicing curiga.

"_Well_, kau tahu," Yukhei mencolek dagu Baekhyun. "Yang lumrah dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu lho~"

"Yang lumrah—"

"_Nghh..Chanyeol-ah, jangan leherku—ahhh.."_

"_Kau begitu manis, Baekhyunnie. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu sekarang juga."_

"_T–tapi kita kan..ahhh..tidak benar-benar pacaran—anghhh! Jangan jilat..mnhh..telingaku, Yeolhh.."_

"_Mau bohongan atau sungguhan, saat ini kau adalah milikku. Bersiap-siaplah, Baekhyunnie. Aku takkan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini~"_

"_Anghhh~"_

Membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, pipi Baekhyun sontak merona parah sampai ke telinga. "Y–_yak_! A–a–apa yang kau katakan, hah?! Dasar bocah tidak sopan!"

Lalu Yukhei kabur dengan tawa menggelegar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BASHERT**

**Chapter 3 ****—**** The Play Is On**

**Main Casts : Park Chanyeol**** &**** Byun Baekhyun**

**Support Casts : ****Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Wong Yukhei/Lucas (NCT), Mark Lee (NCT)**

**Genre : ****Fantasy, ****Romance, Drama**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys ****Love****, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Yukhei berangkat ke sekolah, tinggal Baekhyun sendirian di rumah. Untuk beberapa jam, remaja bermata sipit itu bisa bertahan dengan bermain _game_ di ponselnya. Hanya ketika hari semakin siang dan ia semakin bosan, barulah kaki-kaki pendeknya memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Tujuannya adalah Sea Shell Café. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa mengobrol dengan beberapa pegawai di sana daripada mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang mengawasinya sepanjang hari.

Dengan gerakan teramat pelan, Baekhyun membuka pintu. Matanya menatap awas sekeliling untuk memastikan Sehun tak ada di sana. Setelah cukup yakin, Baekhyun pun berjalan mengendap-endap melewati rumah Sehun. Kedua kakinya baru saja akan mempercepat gerakan jika saja suara tak asing di belakang membuatnya terperanjat.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

_Sial. Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba muncul?!_—Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Baek?" Sehun berjalan ke depan Baekhyun sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Kutanya kau mau ke mana?"

"O–oh, Sehun-_ah_. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanyanya basa-basi disertai tawa canggung.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Baek."

Baekhyun membuang napas lelah. Ia tak bisa berbohong lagi. "Ke Sea Shell Café. Aku bosan di rumah sendirian."

"Di mana manusia yang selalu mengintilmu itu, hah? Dia mencampakkanmu?"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. "Dia punya nama, Sehun. Berhenti memanggilnya 'manusia' sepanjang waktu. Dan tidak, Chanyeol tidak mencampakkanku. Dia sedang pergi kuliah."

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. "'Kuliah'? Apa itu? Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilnya 'manusia'? _Toh_ dia memang manusia, kan?"

"Ya, tapi apa kau mau manusia lainnya tahu bahwa kita bukan manusia? Memanggil Chanyeol 'manusia' hanya menimbulkan kecurigaan, tahu?"

Sehun mendengus. "Kupikir dia itu pelindungmu? Tapi kenapa kau masih mengkhawatirkan hal semacam itu?"

Baekhyun tertegun untuk sesaat. Sekelebat kejadian tadi pagi tentang perjanjiannya dengan Chanyeol membuatnya mengepalkan tangan. Pikirnya, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukan sandiwaranya di depan Sehun. Siapa tahu kan _merman_ albino itu langsung percaya dan pulang secepatnya?

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, Sehun-_ah_. Aku sudah menemukan _soulmate_-ku kok."

"Oh ya? Siapa itu?"

"Chanyeol."

Ada jena sejenak sebelum Sehun tertawa meledek.

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya?" Baekhyun pura-pura tersinggung.

"Sampai kemarin kau masih belum yakin di mana _soulmate_-mu berada, lalu sekarang kau bilang bahwa si Chanyoung adalah _soulmate_ yang kau cari?"

"Namanya Chanyeol."

"Terserah." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tetap tidak percaya."

"A–aku bisa membuktikannya!"

"Bagaimana?"

Lamat-lamat Baekhyun berpikir keras. Dan sebuah ide gila terlintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

"Ugh, akhirnya kelas ini berakhir juga!" Chanyeol menghela napas lega segera setelah Prof. Han keluar dari kelas. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dramatis si jangkung.

"Sebegitu tegangnya kau tadi saat presentasi? Kupikir Prof. Han itu dosen yang baik."

Chanyeol mendelik. "Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya karena kau tidak ada dalam _black-list_ si Pak Tua!"

"Itulah gunanya beramah tamah pada dosen, Chanyeol. Kau tidak lihat aku mendapat nilai A terus selama mata kuliah beliau?"

Satu dengusan keras Chanyeol keluarkan. "Aku tidak mau beramah tamah pada orang yang menyebutku 'anak manja'."

"Oh, ayolah! Aku yakin beliau hanya bercanda—"

"_Well_, itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Kyung. Dan ketahuilah, kau tidak bisa menyebut seorang pria dewasa 'anak manja' tepat di hidungnya sendiri."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Menurutnya Chanyeol bersikap _over-dramatic_, padahal semua orang tahu Prof. Han itu orang yang suka bercanda, meski terkadang candaannya tidak lucu.

"Daripada membicarakan Pak Tua itu, lebih baik kita makan siang. Ayo!" ajak Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak apa pulang telat hari ini?" Kyungsoo membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Chanyeol tahu yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, kurasa. Baekhyun bisa bersama Yukhei di Sea Shell setelah dia pulang sekolah."

Kyungsoo melirik ekspresi Chanyeol. Percaya atau tidak, masih tergurat raut khawatir di wajah pria tinggi itu.

"Hentikan ekspresimu itu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Memang ada apa dengan ekspresiku?"

"Kau seperti ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya karena pulang telat. Dan itu menggelikan."

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Chanyeol. _Well_, ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menampik ledekan itu. "Lebih tepatnya aku khawatir sebagai pacarnya."

"Pacar?" Kyungsoo mencibir. "Baekhyun bahkan selalu menolakmu setiap kali kau goda, apalagi pacaran. Bumi pasti gonjang-ganjing kalau itu sampai terjadi."

"Berdoa saja bumi tidak akan gonjang-ganjing, karena kali ini," Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan kakinya, lalu memberi Kyungsoo seringaian penuh makna. "Kami benar-benar pacaran. Sejak tadi pagi tepatnya."

"_Please_, tak bisakah kau membual di tempat lain?"

"Aku tidak membual."

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan raut prihatin. "Aku mengerti kau ingin tidur dengan Baekhyun, tapi jangan biarkan delusi menghancurkan logikamu, oke?"

"Hah? Kau ini bi—"

"Woah~ siapa pria itu? Tampan sekali!"

"Iya, tampan sekali! Seperti melihat karakter _manhwa_ saja!"

"Tapi siapa si pendek di sebelahnya itu? Benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan. Cih!"

"Eh? Bukankah itu si pendek yang selalu bersama Park Chanyeol? Siapa namanya?"

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh sekumpulan gadis di lorong, Chanyeol lantas menoleh ke kaca besar di samping yang memperlihatkan sekerumunan orang tengah melingkari dua orang di dekat gerbang kampus. Itu Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"_Yak_, bukankah itu Baekhyun? Sedang apa dia di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Tapi alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru berlari menuju tangga, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. "Ada apa dengannya?" Kyungsoo kembali menatap keluar kaca. Irisnya kini berfokus pada pria berambut hitam di sebelah Baekhyun. "Kenapa dia terlihat tidak asing ya?"

.

.

"Jadi di mana si Chanyeol yang katanya _soulmate_-mu itu, hah? Aku mulai bosan berdiri di sini." tuntut Sehun untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, membuat si mungil Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"D–dia akan datang sebentar lagi kok! Kau lihat saja!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Tangannya kembali sibuk menghubungi nomor Chanyeol, tapi lagi-lagi tersambung dengan_ voice mail_.

_AISH! DI MANA KAU SAAT AKU SANGAT MEMBUTUHKANMU, YO—_

"Baek?"

Dalam satu detik, senyum Baekhyun terkembang saat mendengar suara _bass_ itu. Cemas yang tadi menghantuinya perlahan menghilang karena kehadiran orang yang ditunggu-tunggu—Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ah_~" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan si jangkung. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan sesenang ini bertemu Chanyeol. "Aku menghubungimu sejak tadi, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif terus?"

"Ponselku tadi kumatikan karena ada presentasi. Memang ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik, hanya saja.." Baekhyun melirik Sehun, mencoba menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya melalui sorot mata.

"Aku mendengar hal lucu pagi ini." Sehun akhirnya berbicara. Kedua kakinya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, tanpa melunturkan picingan matanya. "Baekhyun bilang kau adalah _soulmate_-nya. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar." Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantap. "Lalu, kenapa?"

"Itu aneh. Padahal sampai kemarin kau masih belum siapa-siapanya Baekhyun, kenapa tahu-tahu hari ini sudah berbeda?"

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun semalam." Chanyeol memulai sandiwaranya di depan Sehun dan kerumunan mahasiswa JNU. Ia genggam tangan Baekhyun, tersenyum kecil padanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum menggeser kembali atensinya pada Sehun. "Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranmu. Itu sebabnya aku cepat-cepat membuat pergerakan. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Ternyata aku mendapat jawaban 'ya' saat menyatakan perasaanku."

Berbeda dengan respon para mahasiswa yang cukup heboh melihat drama itu, Sehun justru tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Rautnya tetap datar juga dingin.

"Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja sana. Aku tak punya minat melepaskan Baekhyun. Mengerti?" usir Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia bawa Baekhyun menuju perpustakaan kampus. Sepertinya tempat itu lebih cocok untuk Baekhyun daripada meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian.

"Akting-mu tadi lumayan juga~" bisik Baekhyun seraya menaikkan kedua jempolnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia kagum pada akting Chanyeol yang sangat meyakinkan. Hampir saja Baekhyun dibuat salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta bayaranku."

"Hah? Bayaran apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di tempat yang agak sepi, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian jahil. "Bayaran karena sudah menyelamatkanmu dari si albino. Apa lagi?"

"Ck, dasar hitungan! Ya sudah, kau makan apa, hah? Jangan yang mahal-mahal ya!"

"Aku tidak bilang ingin ditraktir makan lho."

Bingung, satu alis Baekhyun refleks terangkat. "Lalu kau ingin apa?"

Chanyeol menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Baekhyun, lalu menunjuk bibirnya sebagai bayaran yang ia maksud. _Hell_, tak elak itu membuat wajah si mungil merona parah.

"Y–_yak_! I–ini di tempat umum, bodoh!"

"Ah~ jadi maksudmu kau ingin tempat yang lebih tertutup? Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kita pulang di rumah."

"B–bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"_Aish_, apa kau lupa kalau—" Baekhyun melirik sekelilingnya, kemudian berbisik, "Kita tak benar-benar berpacaran, tahu!"

"Tahu kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah meminta hal itu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Karena aku tidak peduli." Dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"A–apa? _Yak_, kau—"

"Pokoknya aku tidak menerima penolakan, Baekhyunnie. Kau tetap harus membayarku, oke?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, enggan mengiyakan. "Apa..tidak ada cara lain untuk membayarmu? Melakukan pekerjaan rumah, misalnya? Atau mentraktirmu makan di luar selama seminggu?"

"Kalau itu, aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi ini," Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya. "Harus kau yang melakukannya."

"K–kalau begitu carilah pacar, bodoh! Kenapa pula harus aku yang melakukannya?! Kau mau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?!" tuduh Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencari pacar, tapi kau selalu menolakku, ingat?"

_BLUSH_!—tambah panas sudah wajah Baekhyun. Lidahnya bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata lagi saking malunya dengan pernyataan cinta tak langsung itu.

"Jika kau tidak mau membayarku sekarang, akan kuanggap ini sebagai hutangmu. Bagaimana, hm?"

Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengumpat keras-keras, tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci. Mendadak ia menyesal telah meminta Chanyeol untuk berpura-pura sebagai pacarnya. Tapi membatalkan rencana ini juga rasanya tidak mungkin, terlebih mereka sudah berkoar-koar tentang hubungan palsu ini di depan Sehun. Salah-salah, Baekhyun bisa diseret pulang dan tidak diizinkan pergi ke dunia manusia lagi jika sampai ketahuan bohong.

"Untuk sementara ini, kau tunggulah di perpustakaan kampus. Aku sudah menyuruh Yukhei untuk menjemputmu di sini setelah dia pulang sekolah. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telepon aku, oke?"

"Kau takkan ikut ke perpustakaan?"

"Tidak bisa, aku masih ada kelas dan seminar. Tidak apa kan kalau kutinggal?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Mau bagaimana lagi? _Toh_ aku juga tak punya pilihan lain, kan?"

"Aww~ jangan sedih begitu, Baek. Kita pasti bertemu lagi kok malam ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Cih. Percaya diri sekali kau."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Menyenangkan rasanya menggoda _merman_ mungil ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya? Jangan terlalu merindukanku, Baekhyunnie~"

"Siapa juga yang—"

CUP!

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat kaget karena kecupan di pipinya. Siapa lagi pelakunya selain Park Chanyeol? Sialnya pria bak tiang listrik itu tidak menunjukkan raut menyesal, malah terlihat sangat puas.

"_YAK_, PARK CHANYEOL! KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP, HAH?!"

"_Byeeee_~"

.

.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang kampus, Sehun masih bergeming di tempatnya. Pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang pada adegan tadi; ketika Chanyeol mengatakan tepat di depan wajahnya bahwa ia dan Baekhyun telah menjalin hubungan. Sehun takkan berbohong, ucapan dan raut Chanyeol terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Namun masalahnya Sehun terlalu mengenal Baekhyun sampai ke titik ia tahu kapan si mungil tengah berbohong, bahkan dalam hitungan menit. Dan Baekhyun baru saja melakukannya.

"Manusia sialan itu mungkin bisa menipuku, tapi kau tidak, Baek." Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Irisnya yang penuh akan sorot benci dan cemburu itu menusuk sosok tinggi yang tak lagi terlihat, hingga rahangnya mengeras karena menahan gejolak amarah.

_Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan benar-benar menang di akhir, penipu. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan membawa Baekhyun pulang dan menjadikannya milikku._

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya membeli roti dan kopi instan sebagai pengganti menu makan siangnya. Itu pun tidak ia nikmati di kantin, melainkan dimakan di dalam kelas. Apa boleh buat, ia harus cepat berhubung kelas Prof. Boo akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

"_Yak_, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya memindahkan ranselnya ke atas meja untuk memberikan kursi kosong itu pada Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku mengantar Baekhyun dulu ke perpustakaan, lalu membeli roti dan kopi di kantin. Prof. Boo belum datang, kan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menghabiskan roti dan kopinya sebelum sang dosen datang.

"Belum." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Mendadak ia penasaran akan sesuatu. "Tapi kenapa kau mengantar Baekhyun ke perpustakaan? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya sampai dia datang ke sini?"

"Bukan masalah besar kok. Tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Chanyeol singkat, sengaja tak memberikan banyak detail.

Meski Kyungsoo adalah teman baiknya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang Chanyeol rahasiakan dan salah satunya adalah identitas Baekhyun yang seorang _merman_. Tak ada yang tahu hal itu, kecuali Chanyeol dan Yukhei. Itu sebabnya pria bermarga Park itu sering beralasan ini-itu jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun, termasuk cerita yang ia karang soal Baekhyun yang berasal dari Seoul dan datang ke Jeju untuk liburan.

"Omong-omong, siapa pria yang tadi bersama Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, kali ini tentang Sehun.

"Dia temannya Baekhyun. Kenapa?"

"Dari Seoul juga?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis bertautan. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

"_Um_..tidak apa, penasaran saja."

Seolah ada lampu bersinar di atas kepalanya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kepikiran satu ide brilian. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?"

"Dia masih _single_ kok. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenal—ah, tidak! Menjodohkanmu dengannya. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Kyungsoo menatap datar si jangkung. Padahal ia hanya menanyakan asal usul pria albino yang ia lihat bersama Baekhyun, kenapa mendadak jadi acara jodoh-jodohan begini?

"Tidak usah, aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa raut mukaku meragukanmu?"

"Tapi raut mukamu mengatakan kau butuh pacar. Dan lagi, kau sudah lama tidak pacaran, kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu, Park."

Jika Kyungsoo pikir kata-kata itu menurunkan minat Chanyeol untuk menjodohkannya dengan si pria albino, ia sangat salah.

"Namanya Sehun. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya karena kami baru bertemu kemarin, tapi aku bisa mencarikan informasi untukmu kalau kau mau. Bagaimana? Hm? Hm?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Kalau intonasi Chanyeol sudah begini, takkan ada yang bisa menghentikannya meski Kyungsoo menolak. Jadi ia pun menjawab, "Terserah."

Pria bermarga Do itu tidak tahu saja bahwa ada makna tersembunyi di balik senyum yang Chanyeol kembangkan detik ini.

.

.

Yukhei dengan segera membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel segera setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tadi Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan, bilang untuk menjemput Baekhyun di perpustakaan JNU setelah ia pulang sekolah. Ketika ditanya kenapa tiba-tiba, Chanyeol hanya menjawab _merman_ yang bernama Sehun berulah, itu sebabnya Chanyeol harus menahan Baekhyun di perpustakaan JNU untuk sementara. Entah 'berulah' macam apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya itu cukup serius. Untung saja Yukhei tak ada kegiatan klub hari ini, jadwal piketnya juga besok, jadi ia bisa langsung pergi ke JNU.

"Mark, kau piket hari ini, kan?"

Langkah Yukhei terhenti saat tak sengaja mendengar suara Lee _Seonsaengnim_ bicara dengan Mark di depan kelas 1-A.

"Ya, _Saem_." Mark mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bawakan buku tugas teman-temanmu ke ruanganku ya?"

"Baik, _Saem_." Mark tersenyum ketika Lee _Seonsaengnim_ berlalu dari kelas. Laki-laki mungil itu kemudian berusaha membawa tumpukan buku yang cukup banyak itu seorang diri ke ruangan guru di lantai dua. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Jaemin—teman sekelas Mark—tiba-tiba saja menghalangi jalan Mark.

"Hey, kau mau ke ruang guru?" tanya Jaemin. Mark mengangguk.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Boleh titip proyektor dan buku paket ini untuk Go _Saem_? Cukup simpan saja di mejanya. Aku kebelet!"

"Ck, dasar. Ya sudah, kemarikan."

"Terima kasih! Kau yang terbaik, ketua kelas~" seru Jaemin sambil berlari menuju toilet di ujung lorong.

Yukhei yang melihat Mark kesulitan membawa semua buku dan proyektor itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja menghampirinya dan mengambil alih buku-buku itu.

"Oh? Yukhei-_ya_, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku masih—"

"Tidak apa, Mark. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ada kerjaan kok." elak Yukhei. Sebenarnya daripada merasa direpotkan, ia justru senang bisa membantu Mark.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar tertolong~"

Yukhei sudah sedikit _ini_ untuk terkena serangan jantung saat Mark mengembangkan senyum kesukaannya. Demi semua anak anjing di dunia ini, senyum Mark sangat manis!

"_Um_..i–ini dibawa ke ruang guru, kan? A–ayo!" Secepat suaranya yang tergagap, secepat itulah Yukhei mengayunkan tungkainya menuju lantai dua. Tadi itu nyaris saja Mark menangkap basah wajahnya yang tengah merona. Pasti akan sangat memalukan jika itu sampai terjadi!

"Yukhei-_ya_, tunggu aku!" Mark pun menyusul Yukhei dua detik setelahnya.

.

.

"Kau akan menjodohkan siapa?!" seru Baekhyun dengan mata melotot.

Terang saja remaja mungil itu kaget. Pasalnya hal pertama yang Chanyeol katakan saat menjemputnya di perpustakaan adalah niatannya untuk menjodohkan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, mereka. Dua orang berstatus _single_ yang bahkan tak kenal satu sama lain.

"Apa kau gila?! Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu siapa Sehun dan kau berniat menjodohkan mereka?! Bagaimana kalau dia ketakutan saat mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya?!"

"Bukankah tak ada batasan untuk cinta? Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu meski sudah tahu kebenarannya, betul?"

Seketika Baekhyun merasakan panas memenuhi pipinya. Tapi dengan cepat ia netralkan kembali ekspresinya. "T–tetap saja ini riskan, Yeol. Memangnya Kyungsoo setuju dengan idemu ini?"

"Percaya atau tidak, dia setuju."

"Sungguh?!" Mulut Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Padahal itu adalah jawaban terakhir yang ia pikir akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Mm-hm. Jadi kau akan membantuku, kan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Sesungguhnya ia masih berpikir ini ide yang gila, namun entah bagaimana suara kecil di kepalanya mengatakan bahwa ini bisa menjadi peluang langka baginya untuk terbebas dari pengawasan Sehun. Jika rencana Chanyeol berhasil, Baekhyun bahkan tak perlu repot-repot pulang dan bisa mencari _soulmate_-nya di dunia manusia tanpa beban.

Hanya saja ada satu masalah.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. "Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak setuju dengan rencanaku?"

"Entahlah, aku ragu."

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Masalahnya aku sangat tahu perangai Sehun, Yeol. Dia itu punya pandangan buruk tentang manusia, akan sangat sulit untuk menjodohkannya dengan Kyungsoo."

Ya, masalahnya adalah Sehun tidak terlalu suka manusia. Bicara dengan manusia saja sudah membuat Sehun malas, apalagi kalau sampai dijodohkan?

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang nama _soulmate_ Sehun juga belum muncul?"

"Ya, kenapa dengan itu?"

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memastikannya!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika ternyata _soulmate_ Sehun adalah manusia? Itu bisa jadi Kyungsoo, kan? Dan lagi, aku ingat Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh saat dia melihat Sehun."

"Mengatakan apa?"

Chanyeol mengusap dagunya sesaat. "Dia bilang dia penasaran dengan Sehun. Dia juga menanyakan Sehun berasal dari Seoul atau bukan."

Tak menangkap maksud Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menautkan alisnya. "Apa yang aneh dari itu?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Itu seperti.." Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kembali raut dan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi di kelas. "Seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Pernah bertemu? Di mana?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku akan mencari tahu. Yang terpenting dari itu, kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam—pertanda masih ragu. Memang yang dikatakan Chanyeol tidak bisa dikatakan salah. _Soulmate_ setiap _merman_ tidak selalu _mermaid_ atau _merman_, itu juga bisa jadi seorang manusia. Ada beberapa kasus seperti itu, meski memang jarang terjadi. Hanya saja..siapa yang tahu, kan? Syukur-syukur kalau tebakan Chanyeol benar.

"Ayolah, Baek. Aku melakukan ini juga demi kau. Hm?" bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Baiklah. Apa rencanamu?"

"Baekhyun _Gege_! Chanyeol _Gege_!" Suara Yukhei tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan. Tampak remaja tinggi itu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, masih dengan seragam sekolah melekat di tubuhnya. "M–maaf..hosh..lama. Tadi aku..hosh..harus piket kelas dulu..hosh..hosh.."

"Bukannya kau piket besok?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"_Um_.." Yukhei menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Samar-samar pipinya menampilkan rona kemerahan. "A–aku membantu Mark dulu, tadi dia kesulitan membawa buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya, jadi.."

"Oooh~" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersorak kompak, merasa sangat bangga dengan progres Yukhei.

"A–aku hanya membantunya sedikit kok, tidak ada yang spesial."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tetap saja itu kemajuan namanya. Jika keberanian itu ada, kau bahkan bisa memberi Mark _tart_ buatanmu malam ini juga."

"M–mana mungkin malam ini, jangan mengarang, _Ge_!"

"Kenapa? Itu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin lho! Iya kan, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun, meminta dukungan Chanyeol. Namun daripada mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru terpikirkan satu ide hebat.

"Hey, bisa kau ajak Mark malam ini ke rumah kita?" tanya Chanyeol pada Yukhei, matanya berbinar penuh antisipasi.

"Eh? Malam ini? Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin mengundangnya ke pesta _barbeque_."

"Pesta _barbeque_?" Yukhei mengerjap bingung. "Apa kita sedang merayakan sesuatu?"

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna, sebelum merangkul erat bahu Baekhyun. "Untuk merayakan hari pertama hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Iya kan, pacar?" Ia melempar _wink_ pada Baekhyun yang disebutnya 'pacar'.

Di depan mereka, Yukhei _jaw-drop_ di tempat.

.

.

Hari sudah lewat petang. Matahari di ufuk barat tak lagi terlihat, berganti dengan cahaya rembulan yang perlahan-lahan muncul dari balik awan. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Chanyeol mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ sepulangnya ia kuliah, tepatnya di halaman belakang rumahnya. Persiapannya pun terbilang matang dengan dua kilo daging sapi, beberapa macam _seafood_, sosis, selada, paprika, kimchi, sprite, juga soju.

Lalu yang terpenting dari rencana ini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah target comblang mereka—Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak memerlukan waktu banyak untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke pestanya. Masalah pertama justru terletak pada Sehun. Namun itu bukan tugas Chanyeol, melainkan tugas Baekhyun. Itu sebabnya detik ini _merman_ mungil itu berdiri dengan jantung berdegup kencang di depan rumah Sehun.

_Oke, ini dia. Kau bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun-ah. Fighting!_

TOK TOK!

"Sehun-_ah_, kau ada di dalam?"

Sehun hampir saja mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu jika saja bukan suara Baekhyun yang tertangkap gendang telinganya. Membuang napasnya sejenak, Sehun pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Tak ada kata terucap dari mulut _merman_ albino itu ketika matanya bertemu sepasang mata sipit itu, hanya menatap datar yang lebih pendek yang tengah tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"Hey, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"_Um_..aku penasaran.." Baekhyun memilin ujung kaos merah mudanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau mau ikut pesta _barbeque_ di halaman belakang rumah kami?"

"_Barbeque_?"

"Ya, kau tahu, hari ini ada pesta kembang api di pantai. Chanyeol bilang kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari halaman belakang rumah. Pasti seru jika kita menontonnya bersama sambil makan daging dan minum-minum."

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal dari undangan Baekhyun, terlebih setelah drama di depan gerbang JNU tadi siang. "Kenapa mengundangku segala?"

"Karena temannya Chanyeol dan temannya Yukhei juga datang. Kupikir semakin ramai, semakin asyik. Kau mau datang, kan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"_Yak_, tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun secepat kilat menahan pintu yang hendak Sehun tutup. "Ayolah~ aku juga ingin mengundang temanku, tak bisakah kau mampir sebentar saja? Setengah jam juga tidak apa. Kujamin pestanya takkan membosankan. Datang ya, Sehunnie? Hm?" pintanya dengan jurus _puppy-eyes_ andalannya.

Ugh, di saat seperti inilah Sehun benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sering lemah pada tatapan memelas Baekhyun. Kalau sudah begini kan Sehun mana tega menolak permintaan si mungil.

"Hanya tiga puluh menit."

Senyum Baekhyun merekah sampai ke ujung telinga. "Hng~"

.

.

"Hai, apa aku terlambat?"

Yukhei nyaris tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat Mark muncul di depan kediaman Park. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah skeptis, tapi siapa yang menyangka Mark benar-benar datang?

"T–tidak kok! Masuklah, kau datang tepat waktu, Mark." Yukhei dengan senyum lebar khas-nya mempersilakan Mark masuk. "Chanyeol _Gege_ dan Kyungsoo _Gege_ ada di halaman belakang, kau langsung ke sana saja. Aku mau mengambil beberapa minuman dulu di dapur."

"Kubantu ya?"

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku bisa—"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau sudah membantuku tadi siang, tak bolehkah aku membantumu sekarang?"

Yukhei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dua kali. "Baiklah, ayo."

"Omong-omong, siapa lagi yang akan datang? Atau hanya kita berlima?" tanya Mark, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yukhei.

"Ada temannya Baekhyun _Gege_ juga, dia tinggal di rumah sebelah. Tapi entah dia mau datang atau tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia itu orangnya dingin dan selalu—"

CKLEK.

Di saat bersamaan, Baekhyun membuka pintu dari luar. Di belakangnya ada Sehun yang menatap datar Yukhei dan Mark.

_Panjang umur sekali_—batin Yukhei.

"Mark! Kau datang rupanya?" sapa Baekhyun seraya mengusuk gemas surai Mark.

"Hehe~ iya, _Hyung_. Lagipula aku tidak ada acara apa-apa malam ini, jadi aku datang saja."

"Sungguh? Bahkan ajakan kencan dari pacarmu pun tidak ada?"

Mark mengedikkan bahu. "Sayangnya aku belum punya pacar, _Hyung_."

"Ah~ kau belum punya pacar?" Ekor mata Baekhyun melirik Yukhei dengan sengaja. Akhirnya ia punya momen yang pas untuk membalas kejahilan Yukhei tadi pagi. "Lucu sekali, Yukhei juga belum punya pacar semenjak masuk SMA. Iya kan, Yukhei-_ya_?"

"A–apa?"

"Serius? Kenapa?" Mark yang polos malah ikut bertanya pada Yukhei.

"I–itu..tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya..belum menemukan yang cocok saja, ya begitulah.." kilah Yukhei tanpa menatap Mark. Demi Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan!

"Woah~ itu di luar dugaan. Padahal kupikir akan mudah bagimu untuk mendapatkan pacar, kau kan tampan juga tinggi." ucap Mark sejujur-jujurnya. Laki-laki bermarga Lee itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia telah membuat wajah Yukhei memanas saking gugupnya.

"Iya ya? Aku juga penasaran kenapa." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, seolah memang kebingungan, padahal dalam hati ia sudah terbahak puas. "Tapi siapa yang tahu, kan? Mungkin saja kalian akan dapat pacar malam ini."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Lain dengan Yukhei yang salah tingkah, Mark justru mengerjap kebingungan. Tapi—_hell_, Baekhyun yang terlalu puas dengan aksinya malah tersenyum penuh makna, lalu menarik Sehun menuju halaman belakang rumah.

"Kami datang~" seru Baekhyun seraya menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah memanggang daging. Senyumnya merekah begitu saja saat mencium wangi daging panggang. "Woah~ sepertinya enak!"

"Kau mau coba?"

"Hng!"

Chanyeol mengambil satu daging panggang yang sudah matang, meniupnya sesaat, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Hmmm~ enaknya! Boleh aku minta lagi?" pintanya sambil ber-_aegyo_.

Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun. "Nanti, Baekhyunnie. Kita makan sama-sama, oke?"

"Ck, baiklah."

Sehun yang duduk di kursi panjang, tepat berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo, memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan memuakkan itu. Mendadak ia ingin pulang, tapi kepalang gengsi. Sekarang mau-tidak-mau, ia harus duduk di sana setidaknya untuk tiga puluh menit ke depan.

"Kau.." Suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengalihkan atensi Sehun. Pria bermata besar itu menatapnya dengan alis bertautan dan mulut yang sedikit menganga. "Mungkinkah..kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sementara itu Sehun tak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu, hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut tak terbaca.

**TBC**

Tadinya saya mau labasin sampai ke tahap mereka main game, tapi ternyata kepanjangan, jadi saya cut di sini aja. Kalem, next chapter level adegan lovey dovey-nya CB naik, afufu~

Untuk request kisah pertama kali CB ketemu, ntar saya ceritakan dalam bentuk flashback aja ya. Kapan? Nanti, kalo waktunya pas, wkwkk~

Makanya kasih review setelah selesai baca ya. Sedih banget kalo inget dulu pas zaman saya kuliah, readers tuh rajin review, tapi sekarang sepi banget *nangis di bawah shower*


End file.
